EL INSTITUTO DE KARAKURA
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: Historias cotidianas de nuestros protagonistas preferidos, SÍ el ICHIRUKI. El afamado Instituto de Karakura tiene el placer de albergar a los estudiantes prodigiosos de Japón. Pero no todo lo que brilla es ORO. Ven y conoce la verdadera historia del Instituto de Karakura. PÉSIMO SUMARY PERO EXCELENTE DIVERTIDA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

_**~~**** Ele-chan***~~**_

_¡Hola! Oh muchas gracias por leer, y comentar espero que disfruten de esta lectura._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes, no le pertenecen a Ele-chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, ¡El gran Mangaka de Bleach!

**Género**: Romance- Drama - humor

**Pareja principal: ICHIRUKI (Ichigo y Rukia) **sí le favorece al fic, se irán añadiendo parejas ha medido que avanza la trama.

**Clasificado: **K+

_**Flash backs: Cursivas. **_

**PRÓLOGO**

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

_**Esta historia se desarrolla nada más y nada menos que en Karakura Sho o, simplemente la ciudad de Karakura. Envidiada ciudad cosmopolita perteneciente a la Ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Dicha ciudad tiene el placer de albergar al prestigioso Colegio de Karakura, un colegio – internado exclusivo para jóvenes prodigios pertenecientes a familias de renombre a nivel del país, otros tiene la dicha de ser becados por tutores interesados en forjar estudiantes brillantes para así, un futuro pertenecer a sus instituciones comerciales, y logran ingresar a una elite como lo es el internado de Karakura. Aquel que ingresa automáticamente tiene el potencial para ser graduado y próximo profesional en cualquier área competitiva al terminar sus estudios superiores.**_

_Pero, no todo lo que es oro brilla ¿verdad? _

_Ven y conoce la verdadera vida cotidiana de los estudiantes del Colegio de Karakura._

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

**CAPITULO UNO:**

CASTIGADA INJUSTAMENTE POR CULPA DE UN IDIOTA.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

¡Castigada!

¿Cas… tigada?

-Sí, estas en lo correcto Kuchiki Rukia, Estás castigada.

Aquella cruel profesora merodeaba a la pequeña chica de cabellos negros como sí fuera una presa y ella un terrible cazador oliendo el miedo de su victima. _Quizás y se alimentaba de eso, del miedo de sus estudiantes._

_Porque de por sí, verle esa expresión ceñuda cuando daban clases en su laboratorio daba miedo._

_El laboratorio…. ¡Carajo!_

-¡Puedo explicarlo! – trató de defenderse la de cabellos oscuros, pero la oscura aura y mirada mortal de la profesora Soi Fong la hiso encogerse de hombros y quedarse congelada en su puesto. _Estuviera loco aquel que la hiciera enojar._

Y ella, era una de esa mínima población "Kamikaze" que se atrevió a jugar con el fuego de la ira de la profesora de ciencias. ¡Ella! ¡La estudiante modelo! ¡La presidenta de su clase! ¡La encargada de la comisión de disciplina de todo el Instituto! Ella….

Sí, si no hubiera sido tan tonta en dejarse provocar por el _tarado _ese.

-Creo que ya no hay nada que explicar señorita Kuchiki – dijo retadora la profesora de menuda complexión corporal – usted fue muy valiente en atreverse a hacer una de esas ridículas bromas que acostumbran hacer el resto de sus - miro despectivamente – "compañeros" y es hora de que pague sus consecuencias.

Y aquello último dicho hizo tragar muy grueso a Rukia.

-¡Oh vamos! – Intervino una jovial voz alegre, lo cual hizo voltear a ambas féminas y concentrar su atención en la felina mujer sentada frescamente en el pupitre principal – ¿No estarás siendo muy dura con la pequeña Kuchiki, Soi Fong?

Al decir esto, con un pequeño pero hábil salto, la mujer de tonalidad morena quedo de pies. Lo cual hizo resaltar su habilidad natural y sus largas piernas esbeltas escondidas en aquella falda negra. La cual se le ajustaba demasiado de "perfecto" a su curvilínea figura.

La menuda profesora enrojeció y trató de calmarse - ¡Pe… Pero! ¡Yourichi Sama! - lo cual fue inútil, sus palabras se aglomeraban sin compasión en la garganta - ¡No estará hablando en serio! Es que no lo ve – señalo a la morena de ojos violetas (que la miraba con expresión aterrada) – ¡Ésta cuerda de vagos, liderizados por la estudiante Kuchiki han quemado completamente mi laboratorios de ciencias!

-¡Dije que puedo explicarlo! – Repitió muy apurada la morena - ¡Y no soy ninguna vaga!

- Creo que deberían tranquilizarse ustedes dos… ¿No crees Urahara?

El mencionado solo se abanicó de forma tranquila con aquel aparato manual que escondía parte de su rostro. Con un pequeño bostezo, respondió con un - ¿Eh? – muy despacio.

Lo cual hizo saltar venas rojas en sus frentes a la profesora Soi Fong y venas iracundas disimuladas a la chica Kuchiki debido a la falta de interés en el asunto.

-¡Menudo remedo de director tenemos aquí! – Gritó enojada la pelinegra mayor -¡No voy a aceptar que no se le discipline a un estudiante! Por más que ese estudiante proceda de buena familia y tenga buenas calificaciones, no se puede pasar por alto lo que dice el párrafo 2, sección B del reglamento de disciplina y orden de este Instituto.

-¡Ara! – Grito el rubio cerrando su abanico - ¿La pequeña Soi Fong se ha leído todo el reglamento? Dudo mucho que otro profesor repita esta hazaña, ni yo lo he leído y tu ¿Yoruichi San?

La morena mencionada solo negó de forma divertida encogiéndose de hombros.

La profesora de ciencias masculló algo entre dientes. Lo más posible que fuera una maldición en contra del vago director de todo el Instituto de gran renombre de toda Karakura y Japón. Aun no podía creer que a ese tipo desaliñado le dieran un cargo tan importante y relevante dentro de una elite educacional como lo es aquel Instituto, seguro sobornaría al Ministro de Educación de Japón.

_Con dinero en mano, cualquier idiota podía ocuparse de ser el director de un colegio / internado_.

-Menudo imbécil – gritó en respuesta Soi Fong Sensei – ¡No es hora de fijarse que otro profesor lee los manuales absurdos que ni siquiera TU pones en práctica! Aun no entiendo como diriges este Instituto – murmuro molesta.

-¡Oh! Que ruda es Soi Fong Chan – el rubio hizo una mueca ofendido, pero al contrario de sentirme humillado por esas frías palabras de su ex – alumna, se podía ver que una aura de diversión rodeaba su ser.

-¡Oh vamos vamos! – trato de relajar el tenso ambiente la morena, la cual era la Supervisora General del Internado de Karakura, pero al ver el ceñudo rostro de la chica de pelos negros y su impasable mirada fría , se rindió… sabía que ella tenía razón – creo que debemos de calmarnos y Kuchiki… - Pronuncio ahora seria – Creo que debes de cumplir con tu castigo.

A todo el "show" que brindaban los adultos, la morenita de ojos violetas estaba petrificada en su asiento. Estaban en la Oficina del Director pues el caso del incendio del Laboratorio #2 de Ciencias no acababa de pasar hace más de una hora.

Y_ ahora ella estaba ahí, esperando su terrible sentencia de muerte._

_Porque los castigos de la Sensei Soi Fong eran los más temidos por todos los estudiantes, bueno… los de ella y los del Sensei Zaraki._

_Pero Zaraki Snesei era otra historia._

_Tembló de miedo. _

-Dije que puedo explicar lo que sucedió…. – Trató de defenderse una vez más - ¡Verá! Fue un malentendido, yo no quise… bueno no… este. Yo de verdad…. ¡Todo fue un accidente!

Pero el chasqueó de dientes de la Sensei la hizo callar y detener su balbuceo incomprensible.

-Ya no hay nada que lo que usted diga, solucione mí ahora "incinerado" laboratorio… al contrario creo que si trata de seguir dando sus explicaciones mediocres empeorará su castigo.

Yoruichi camino de forma elegante hasta llegar a la profesora Soi Fong y colocó su mano en el hombro.

Lo cual hizo mellar la ira de la profesora de Ciencias por unos instantes. Un violento sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

-Ah Kuchiki ya se le ha decidido su castigo, creo que ya puedes retirarte Soi Fong, pues digo… a recoger el resto de tu calcinada papelería…

La morena sensei solo asintió de forma automática debido al susurrante tono de Yoruichi en su oído izquierdo. Salió de la oficina principal, pues la cercanía de su ídolo de toda la infancia le congelaba e enmudecía haciéndola ver muy torpe vulnerable.

Después de oír la puerta principal cerrarse y la figura de la profesora de dos trenzas desaparecer de sus vistas, la morena Rukia se desparramó en la silla y expulsó una bocanada de aire retenido de forma exagerada.

-Creí que la sensei Soi Fong me arrancaría la cabeza y alimentaría a sus gatos con ella.

Dijo en forma despreocupada y sin ningún recato de modales, a lo que provocó que el rubio y la morena felina se miraran y sonrieran pícaramente.

-Ah Kuchiki san – dijo el rubio escondiendo una vez más su rostro tras el abanico manual – lo que se ha decidido con la sensei Soi Fong aun está en pie, debes de cumplir tu castigo.

Tras el abanico, Rukia juró ver como Urahara sonreía malignamente.

-¡Pero! ¡Urahara! – Grito la morena - ¡No puede ser! De verdad hay una explicación para el incendio del laboratorio…. ¡No puedes castigarme! ¿Cómo hablará eso de mí? ¿La presidenta de la comisión de disciplina castigada después de clase? ¡No no no…! – grito exasperada luego de hacerse una pequeña escena mental.

-Aunque haya una explicación, también hay consecuencias… y tu Kuchiki eres la autora responsable del incendio del laboratorio de Soi… ¿Cómo podemos pasar esto por alto? – Expresó la morena caminando gatunamente por la oficina principal siendo observada por el jovial director Urahara – Ahora… - sonrío a la menuda Kuchiki - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Byakuya bo al enterarse del castigo de su pequeña dama?

* * *

¡Tiiiiirnnnn!

La campana daba anuncio al cambio de clases.

Y en el salón 5 – A, se oyó un suspiro largo de parte de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Caray! – Grito un alto pelirrojo de cejas graciosas, con sus manos apoyadas en ambos extremos de su cabeza – ¡creo que mi cerebro explotará! Esta vez, Nanao Sensei ha sido tan cruel con nosotros.

Una pelinegra se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio un codazo dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso Tatsuki?

La pelinegra frunció graciosamente el ceño.

-¡Por ser tan estúpido Renji! ¡En primera, si tenemos a Nanao sensei dejándonos tantas ecuaciones por resolver es por tu única culpa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle a Nanao sensei si teníamos parcial para el día de hoy?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – Yo que iba a saber que teníamos un parcial pendiente – trató de defenderse, provocando en la pelinegra chica ganas de querer matarlo. Antes de que abriera la boca, otro estudiante se acercó a ellos.

-¡Déjalo Tatsuki! – intervino otra voz. Ambos miraron a un pelinaranja ceñudo y bufaron; uno de alivio y otra cediendo a rendirse y no querer matar al pelirrojo. – Renji no tiene la culpa de ser tan idiota… ya vez, es muy natural en él.

Expreso el chico de ojos almendras con una sonrisa cínica y burlona en su rostro. Ese último comentario provoco una risa insoportable -de parte de Tatsuki - a los oídos del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué dijiste cabeza de naranja podrida? – grito Renji, desafiando al pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo me llamaste tomate andante?

-¡Pues te dije Naranja podrida Señorito Fresa parlante!

-¡Temme! – dijo entre dientes y muy cabreado el pelinaranja - ¡Atrévete a repetir eso imbécil!

-Hey ustedes dos, par de idiotas descerebrados - alcanzaron a oír los molestos chicos de cabelleras peculiar y fruncieron el ceño – Hagan el favor a todos y cállense, nadie quiere ver su muestra de cariño en publico, idiotas.

-¡Oí! – Dijo el pelinaranja rojo de la ira – pequeño enano…. Ven y repite eso.

Pero el chico bajito de cabellos blancos no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Con sus manos en los bolsillos camino hasta dos pupitres adelante del suyo y se detuvo al ver la perdida mirada de la ocupante de aquel puesto.

-Oí – dijo dando un ligero golpe en la frente a la chica de cabellos chocolates. Por la reacción exagerada de esta supo que estaba muy distante del alboroto creado por el par de idiotas compañeros suyos.

-¡Ah! ¡hai 4! Es 4 la respuesta Nanao Sensei…

Hinamori Momo parpadeó y en cambio de ver a su severa maestra de lentes, un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas la observaban de forma aburrida.

-Oh eres tú... Shiro chan – dijo y tomo asiento de nuevo, claro no percatándose de la saliente vena roja en la frente del peliblanco luego de oír aquel molesto mote - ¿Qué sucede Shiro chan?

-En primera, deja de llamarme de esa ridícula forma – Hitsugaya arqueo la ceja al ver que Hinamori se reía disimuladamente, ya le había dicho un centenar de veces que dejará de llamarlos con ese ridículo mote de la infancia. Al ver que esto provocaba gracia en la chica de cabellos chocolates añadió un: - mojacamas… - Triunfante él frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos esperando el eminente sollozo de protesta de la chica de ojos chocolates – como sea, en segunda… te note muy distraída toda la clase ¿en que diantres andas pensado Momo?

La chica bajo la cabeza y luego miró a un lado – Es Rukia chan…. Aun no ha regresado, eso me preocupa… ¡Que tan mala pueda ser Soi Fong Sensei!

-Estate tranquila chiquilla quejumbrosa – dijo una muy áspera voz a los oídos de ambos. Cuando Hinamori miró de quien se trataba unas pecas y un colmillo acapararon su campo de visión – Rukia no es tan ingenua para dejarse atrapar en uno de esos tediosos castigos de la Soi Fong – se cruzó de brazos la pequeña y ruda chica – seguro entrará por esa puerta muy pronto.

Aquella rubia con una forma poco femenina al hablar es Sakuragi Hiyori, su pupitre está al lado de él de Momo y Rukia, Arisawa Tatsuki se sienta junto a Hiyori.

-¡Ahhhhh! – Dijo una socarrona voz – pero si la pequeña Hiyori sabe lo cruel que puede ser Soi Fong Sensei... ¿O es que no recuerdas como te puso a limpiar la cafetería tres días seguidos? Nee Hiyori chan… ¡Que gracioso ver a la bakka de la Hiyori con un mandil y tratando de ser amable!

Pero antes de que el rubio alto de nombre Hirako Shinji soltara la risotada, una chancleta se estrelló en su cara dejándolo con una bonita marca roja y la nariz sangrante debido al golpe.

-¡Oye tu pequeño mono! – dijo quejándose y tratando de parar la hemorragia en su cara – ¡deja de ser tan estúpida y violenta!

-¡Pues eso te lo mereces por idiota y descerebrado!

_Una vez más, aquella vena roja se asomó en la frente del peliblanco… ¡Definitivo! Su salón de clases estaba atestado de idiotas sin cerebros._

-Ahh emmm – pronuncio la de cabellos chocolates de forma pasiva tratando de tranquilizar el mini alboroto creado por los rubios – creo que debes de calmarte Hiyori chan – al decir esto, tomó por los hombros a la chica rubia bajita y sonrío de forma preocupada.

-¡Pues dile al idiota de Shinji que se largue antes de que lo mate!

_Estas clases de alborotos eran tan normales en el salón 5 – A._

Tatsuki resopló cansada. Ya se le hacía raro ver que ese par no discutiera en todo lo que iba la mañana. – Como sea… ¿Orihime aún no regresa de esa reunión?

Pregunto al aire, en alta voz y las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre ella.

-Si es cierto Ishida y Sado se fueron con ella y aun no han regresado… - dijo Renji rascándose la nuca de forma despreocupada - ¡Espero que las comisiones de deportes tengan buenas noticias! – Apretó los puños entusiasmado - ¡Que Zaraki Sensei nos consiga buenos rivales al club de Kendo!

Kurosaki Ichigo, el pelinaranja por su parte resopló aburrido y tomó asiento en su pupitre, el cual ocupaba con el de pelos blancos. – A mi ya no me importa mucho que clase de rivales consiga Zaraki Sensei, después que el avaricioso de Urahara nos deje participar y no sea como el año pasado que prohibió las inscripciones al torneo intercontinental de Kendo Juvenil todo estará bien,  
¡arghhh! ¡Aun no creo que nos dejará fuera del torneo después de prepararnos por meses! ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! Anular al equipo de kendo de la escuela por darles esa plaza a las chicas de gimnasia rítmica…. ¡Sabía que las chicas usaban pocas ropas en ese torneo!

"Pocas ropas" "Club de chicas de gimnasia rítmica"

Al oír estas bellas palabras en una sola oración, un tipo loco de cabellos chocolates saltó disparado hasta el puesto del pelinaranja. Claro sorprendiendo a todos por su excéntrica forma de incluirse en la conversación.

-¡Oyeeeeeeee Ichigooooooo! – Gritó de forma exagerada juntando sus manos a la altura de sus sonrojadas mejillas, acercándose DEMASIADO al molesto y ceñudo pelinaranja - ¡Esas tías son las mejores! ¡Que tu sucia boca no sea capaz de pronunciar un insulto en contra las diosas de esta escuela! ¡Ahhhh! Aun recuerdo la marcación perfecta que se llevo nuestro bello ángel.

PLAF.

El puño seco de Ichigo estampó contra la cara del chico de cabellos chocolates, de nombre Asano Keigo (por cierto) produciendo una bonita y dolorosa hemorragia instantánea. Los lloriqueos de Keigo no se hicieron esperar.

-Ajjj! ¡Malo Ichigo! – Grito con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué eres tan rudo con tu MEJOR amigo?

-Te lo tienes bien merecido Asano san – Renji y Tatsuki voltearon su mirada al pequeño chico de cabellos negros que tecleaba un aparato móvil con tanta velocidad y urgencia. Y que, hasta el momento nadie se había percatado de su silenciosa presencia, ah no ser por los "piiiip" que emitía el teléfono móvil en sus manos.

-¡Oh no! ¿Tú también Mizuiro? ¡Ahhh todo el mundo está siendo tan cruel!

PLAF

-¡Quieres cerrar el pico idiota! ¡Ya me tienes harta! – el golpe que recibió Asano Keigo de parte de Tatsuki fue suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente e incrementando el chorro de sangre que salía de su nariz y a ellos seguir su platica. Sin hacerle mucho caso al inerte cuerpo del pelichocolate, Renji tomó la palabra.

-Pero no puedes negar el hecho de que es el mejor club de deportes del Instituto Karakura… es el que barrió con todas las premiaciones y medallas en el intercontinental.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño cabreado ante la respuesta del pelirrojo Renji -¡Pero por culpa de esa bola de _enanas_ no nos dejarán participar al club de kendo! ¡Acaso te parece eso bueno! Y además si consiguieron todas esas medallas y trofeos en el intercontinental fue porque el club de kendo no participo, en cambio teníamos que ser sus jodidos animadores.

_Chicas tontas del club de gimnasia rítmica, siempre tan perfectas, tan ganadoras._

-¡Kurosaki Kun! – Con dos pasos gigantes, la chica de cabellos chocolates se aproximó tanto al pupitre del pelinaranja que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Con sus mejillas inflamadas por el disgusto; Hinamori hacía un pequeño berrinche - ¡No es culpa de que nuestro club se haya preparado por más tiempo! Y sí, el Director Urahara nos dio esa plaza es porque la merecíamos más.

-Sí, sí – respondía Ichigo puesto de pies alejándose de la gritona chica – porque ustedes las chicas de gimnasia estuvieran preparándose desde marzo no significa que el club de kendo estuviera menos preparado. Al menos yo – pronuncio apuntando su pecho orgulloso – estaba en perfecta condición física.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! – Intervino Tatsuki en el pequeño grupo conformado por sus compañeros – Ya no es tiempo de ver quien merecía más aquella plaza, está en el pasado y... – dijo volteando donde se amigo de pelos naranjas – Ichigo, debes de admitir que las chicas lo hicieron muy bien.

El pelinaranja fastidiado frunció el ceño.

-¡Jum! – Dijo disgustado al volver a tomar asiento – jamás admitiría que la enana de Rukia fuese mejor que yo, aun si se trata del club de gimnasia de todo el colegio.

-¿Ahhh? – Gritó alarmada Hinamori con una expresión contraída - ¡Es por eso que culpaste a Rukia chan de incendiar el laboratorio y que ahora este en suspensión con Soi Fong Sensei! ¡Porque nuestro equipo sí participo en el torneo intercontinental! ¡Ah que malo es Kurosaki – kun!

-Oeee…. – dijo Ichigo tartamudeando y cruzado de brazos – de… deja de suponer cosas Hinamori…

- ¿Incendio? ¡Estúpido Ichigo! – Esta vez gritó un furioso Renji tomando del cuello de la camisa al pelinaranja - ¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a Rukia de hacer un incendio?... Por cierto – dijo cambiando su expresión a una graciosa - ¿De que incendio hablan?

*Gotas de sudor*

_¡Plop!_

El pequeño grupo de chicos calló al suelo estilo anime. Ichigo tomo la palabra al ponerse de pies como un resorte, claro frunciendo aun más el entrecejo.

-Para tu información imbécil… yo no he culpado a nadie, ella tuvo la culpa del incendio ¡joder! Además… como ibas a saberlo, si te la pasas echado en la cafetería en horas de clases.

Renji apretó los dientes tratando de contener los insultos pensados hacia el Kurosaki. Tatsuki tomó la palabra.

-En eso tiene razón Ichigo, eres un flojo Renji, ¡Como no te enteraste del incendio hasta ahora! Tsskkk – dijo cansina – si andas de vago en plenas horas de clases.

-¡¿Ah?! Temme Tatsuki – Dijo disgustado el de cabellos rojos – pero eso no quita el hecho de que este imbécil – dijo apuntando a Ichigo – hiciera castigar a Rukia, solo porque es mejor deportista que él.

Hitsugaya, Renji, Hinamori, Muzuiro (prestándole mas atención al móvil) y Tatsuki miraban con desaprobación al nervioso chico de cabellos naranjas. Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Renji. Lo cual hizo que Ichigo saltará de su asiento. -Estoy diciendo la puta verdad ¡Joder! No tengo la culpa que esa enana sea tan estúpida y haya mezclado dos gases tan fuertes y letales en el experimento.

Y se cruzó de brazos, infló su pecho tratando de justificarse.

"Jejeje"

Todos voltearon su atención hacia donde procedía la risa sarcástica. Hiyori reía cruzada de brazos.

-Queda confirmado que el estúpido Ichigo es una nenaza que no soporta que Rukia sea mejor capitana que él… - Hiyori se encogía de hombres graciosamente - ¡Tuvo que hacer que castigaran a Rukia para poder desquitarse el enojo de ser nuestro animador en el torneo y el no poder participar con el equipo de tarados del Kendo!.

Un "Ohhhh" masivo se oyó de parte del grupo que rodeaba al Kurosaki, hasta el desmayado Keigo levantó su vista para ver la congelada expresión del chico de cabellera naranja brillante.

-Oye Tu, pequeño mono sarnoso – dijo esta vez Ichigo muy encabronado, unas venas rojas saltaban de su frente y ceño fruncido se marcaba aun más - ¿A quien mierda le llamas nenaza?

-¡Ah quien más joder! A la única nenaza presente ¡La nenaza de Kurosaki! –grito la rubia de coletas parada sobre el pupitre

-Ven aquí pequeño mono –

Pero antes de que Ichigo llegara al pupitre de la bajita pero feroz chica de coletas rubias, (que en ese momento le hacía un ridículo baile para provocarlo) la puerta del salón se abrió de forma ruda dejando ver al excéntrico y amargado Sensei Kurotsuchi Mayuri entrar por ella y mandar a todos a sus asientos, para comenzar con su aburrida clase.

Y así el pintoresco profesor, pasaba la lista de asistencia diaria. Hasta que llego a los apellidos con la letra "K" y llamo a la Kuchiki. Pero al ver que nadie respondía, alzo una ceja ante el silencio a su llamado – Dije… Kuchiki Rukia – repitió enojado. Pero nadie respondió y una sádica sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del viejo y amargado profesor - es cierto que la Kuchiki, está con la amargada de Soi Fong jejejej – rio malévolamente – veremos que clase de castigo se lleva esta chiquilla.

Claro que su sonrisa sádica no paso desapercibido para sus estudiantes y una vez más dudaron de la salud mental del tipo que tenían como profesor.

-Oh no, Rukia chan – sollozo Momo, volteando a ver el puesto vacío de su compañera.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – llamo esta vez Mayuri y como respuesta recibió otro lapso de silencio. Alzó su vista cabreada hacia el lugar que ocupaba el mencionado para ver si estaba ausente de su clase y fruncio el ceño pues, el "raro espécimen Kurosaki" estaba mirando por la ventana de forma distraída.

"_Esa pequeña estúpida no puede estar en grandes problemas... o ¿si?"_ – Pensaba para sí el pelinaranja sin captar que la entera atención de sus compañeros y el raro sensei estaba sobre él – _"Aunque Soi Fong sensei es muy cruel a la hora de sancionar las indisciplinas. Tskk joder, no se porque rayos me preocupa si esa idiota esta en problemas, no fue mi culpa que intentará crear un gas nuevo"_

-Señor Kurosaki – pronuncio sombríamente Mayuri, ganando así la mirada sorprendida del pelinaranja – sí no le interesa mí clase puede empezar por recoger sus pertenencias y salir del salón de clases, para así después reprobar mi curso y tener que dar clases extras en verano para su absurda calificación final… usted escoge señor Kurosaki.

Mayri no pudo esconder su sastifacion ni su diabólica sonrisa al pronunciar esto, el solo pensar que pudiera tener al raro espécimen Kurosaki en el verano para hacer algunas "pruebas" le llenaban de una excitación rara y perturbadora a la vista de sus estudiantes.

-Ahhh... eeto – pronuncio Ichigo torpemente dando una reverencia apurada – lo siento Mayuri sensei.

_Ni loco se quedaría en el verano con ese viejo chiflado, ya había oído que sus estudiante del curso de verano desaparecían "misteriosamente"._

"_Primero muerto a que este tipo experimente conmigo" – _Otra vez el Kurosaki se sumergía en sus charlas consigo mismo – _"como sea ¡joder! Debería de dejar de pensar en la idiota de Rukia"_

Cabreado Ichigo recibió un toque pequeño pero violento a su espalda.

-Sí Rukia llega estar en grandes problemas, créelo que las pagarás Kurosaki – decía en susurros Renji e Ichigo abrió su boca para protestar y defender su inculpabilidad. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una sombra oscura los acaparó. Luego una risa burlona.

-Ya veo que al Señor Abarai al igual que al señor Kurosaki, tampoco le interesa mi clase, pues – se encogió de hombros falsamente – creo que ya tengo dos candidatos para mi laboratorio en el verano.

"_Mierda"_

Gritaron los dos al unísono.

* * *

-¡Esto es increíble! – una quejumbrosa voz severa resonó en toda la deshabitada cafetería del Colegio de Karakura. Luego, el sonido de los palillos retumbando incesantes una y otra vez contra el bol del ramen. Y la risita de aquella voluptuosa y guapa mujer que atendía en la cafetería.

-Yare, yare – repitió apoyando su mando en la barbilla observando como la menuda chica devoraba sin misericordia el plato entero del ramen que hace unos minutos había preparado – es raro ver que tengas tanta hambre a estar horas Rukia chan.

La aludida solo arqueo la ceja a la vez que separaba el bol de su rostro y absorbía lo último del delicioso caldo.

-¡Ahggg! – Rukia exclamó satisfecha limpiando su boca con la manga del uniforme. Sacando una socarrona sonrisa a la mujer que le miraba con curiosidad - ¡Estuvo delicioso! Ahora… ¡Quiero más!

Al decir esto, extendió su plato muy cerca del rostro sorprendido de Unagiya Ikumi, aquella encargada de la cafetería.

– Déjalo – dijo ella quitando el bol de su rostro – al menos reposa un rato, ¿no te has dado cuenta que llevas 5 platos de comidas seguidos? Te puede causar algo de daño.

-Hummm – Rukia alzo la ceja y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Estás cuidando de los estudiantes Unagiya san? Es raro ver que digas eso, cuando siempre tratas de vender todos tus platillos y dejar sin un yen a aquel individuo que pise este lugar – con los palillos juntos apuntaba acusadoramente al rostro desencajado pero divertido de la mujer alta.

_Ella sonrío, esa chiquilla siempre le sorprendía._

– Tienes razón – concedió acomodándose sobre la silla – mis platillos siempre son tan exquisitos que hay que venderlos todos… ¿no crees?

Rukia solo bufo dándole un poco de razón ante el tono fingido de Unagiya Ikumi.

–Ahora – prosiguió la mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros sujetos en un moño - ¿Qué cárajos paso en el laboratorio de ciencias? ¡Joder! El humo llego hasta el tercer piso, hubo caso de estudiantes afectados por esos químicos compuestos.

…..

Al ver que Rukia no contesto sino que cerró los ojos impaciente y movía su pie contra el suelo, pudo atinar a su mal humor…

_¡Entonces esta chiquilla tiene algo que ver con el alboroto del laboratorio!_

-Ahhh – sonrío mirando a Rukia de forma acusadora. La morena abrió apenas un ojo y vio como Ikumi san le miraba con esa sonrisa socarrona y acusadora. Para luego abrir los dos ojos y encararle apuradamente.

-¡Fue un accidente joder! – grito tratando de justificarse, pero de lo que iba el rato, jamás pudo dar sus razones por el incendio del laboratorio de la sensei Soi Fong – el muy idiota de Ichigo me hizo creer que en la formula dada por Soi Fong sensei teníamos que juntar el gas metano (*) con el gas helio y anotar el resultado… ¡Que carajos iba a saber yo que era una mentira del imbécil de Ichigo!

La risotada que soltó Ikumi rezumbó en sus oídos de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Ah este imbécil de Ichigo! – dijo casi sin aire y acomodándose en su silla – así que, todo el alboroto fue por culpa de él… ¡Vaya! Imagino la cara de la amargada de Soi Fong al ver como estallaba su salón favorito.

En cambio Rukia estaba muy seria, mirándole muy seriamente.

-No le encuentro lo gracioso… - respondió la morena y luego bufo temerosa – ahora YO tengo que cumplir con el castigo impuesto por Soi Fong sensei…. ¡Ah kami Oh!

-¡Eh! – Dijo Ikumi al ver el compungido rostro de la pequeña Kuchiki – Y todos saben lo mala que es esa tipa al poner sus sanciones.

Murmuró para sí misma "supuestamente" pero muy audible a los oídos de la Kuchiki, produciendo en ella un desganado suspiro de derrota.

-Así que esta es la causa de tu mal humor ¿Eh? –

-¿A que se refiere Ikumi san? – pregunto sin ningún tipo de ánimos la pelinegra.

- pues – dijo divertida la mujer de grandes pechos colocando su mano en la barbilla – es raro ver que te comas un plato completo de los que sirvo, al menos siempre lo dejas por la mitad… ahora comiste 5 platos enteros y estás pidiendo que sirva otro…

Rukia la observo muda para luego, cruzarse de brazos.

-No sabía que eras tan buena observadora, Ikumi san, no me sorprende que aparte del negocio de la comida, te dediques a hacer esos absurdos y dudosos trabajos de recuperación…..

La mujer sonrío como si lo último fuese un cumplido.

-Cada vez que estas enojada, comes demasiada comida… la ultima vez que recuerdo que comiste así fue cuando el estirado de tu hermano no te dio permiso para ir a aquella fiesta que organizo la chica Matsumoto en su departamento, ese día recuerdo que comiste 7 platos enteros y 2 de sushi.

Ahora sí Rukia no tenía argumentos para abrir su boca, al contrario dio una sonrisa forzada y un suspiro pesado.

-Mi hermano…

Al notar que, hasta el mal humor de la chica de cabellos negro desapareció y fue reemplazado por una tristeza visible, Ikumi cambio de tema, _no le gustaba ver a la pequeña Kuchiki triste._

_Le tenía un infinito aprecio a esa chica._

-Como sea, ¿Por qué no estas en clases? A estas horas dudo mucho que la encargada de la comisión disciplina este merodeando los pasillos en búsqueda de rufianes mal portados.

-Preferí saltarme las clases y empezar con el estúpido castigo que me impuso Urahara y Yoruichi san. Y por eso decidí recargarme aquí en la cafetería… ahora – dijo otra vez extendiendo el bol vacío al rostro de la mujer de cabellos oscuros - ¡Aliméntame con tu mejor platillo Ikumi san!

Ikumi sonrío cediendo al capricho de la chiquilla de pelos negros, viendo que su "humor" había regresado. Se puso de pies y se llevo el bol a la parte trasera de la cafetería, desde ahí Rukia pudo escuchar perfectamente como le gritaba – ¡tu cuenta está por 15 millones de yenes Rukia chan!

_A Rukia no le sorprendía lo tediosa que podía llegar a ser esa mujer._

_Sonrió._

* * *

-¡Ha Kuchiki San! ¡Por aquí! ¡Kuchiki san! ¡Es por aquí!

Desde lejos Rukia, pudo ver como aquel menudo y muy visible "frágil" chico movía su mano para llamar su atención.

Cuando llegó cerca de él, el chico dio una larga reverencia y sonrió encantado.

-¡Mucho gusto de conocerla Kuchiki san!... ¡Ah que digo! – se contrarió – si ya nos conocíamos de antes... ¡solo que! A lo mejor usted no me recuerde... jejje, ¡Y no! – Grito alarmado, moviendo sus manos graciosamente a ambos lados – no la estoy acusando de ser inconsciente en cuanto a las personas que conoce, no fue mi intención sí se sintió así Kuchiki san… ¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomenasai!

A todo el monologo muy extraño de aquel nervioso chico, Rukia solo suspiró para luego dar una muy bonita sonrisa. Acto que cautivo al chico de cabellos oscuros igual que ella.

-No te preocupes, no te disculpes – dijo en forma educada, dando una clase prodigiosa de clase y educación en sus palabras – Veo que ya me conoces, ahora… no se tu nombre…

El chico silencioso solo asintió, para luego caer en la conclusión de que Kuchiki san le pedía su nombre.

-¡Ah lo siento! Que torpe soy – Otra vez el chico se reverencio – Mi nombre es Yamada Hanatarou… Señorita Kuchiki.

-Hanatarou… bonito nombre – dijo Rukia en conclusión dando otra linda sonrisa – ahora Hanatarou, creo que nos toca trabajar juntos, por lo que te pido que me llames Rukia, no hay necesidad de usar las formalidades, somos compañeros en esto…

Su mano extendida señalaba la pila enorme de basura que les tocaba recoger. Una pila enorme y muy tediosa.

-¡Pero! – Protestó el chico de ojos azules oscuros - ¡No! ¿Cómo podría llamarla solamente por su nombre? Sería una falta de respeto a su persona, ¡Usted es la presidenta de la comisión de disciplina, la capitana del equipo ganador de gimnasia rítmica y la presidenta de su clase! No me atrevería a faltarle el respeto de esa forma, además de que gracias a una de las becas que otorga su familia puedo estudiar en este instituto… no creo que….

-Oye – Rukia le tomó las dos manos a Hanatarou y se las apretó muy fuerte - ¡Te dije que no hay problemas Hanatarou! Puedes decirme Rukia… solo eso, si no logras decirme Rukia me enojaré mucho contigo…

Al hacer una falsa mueca de disgusto Rukia, Hanatarou cambio su sorprendido rostro a uno aterrado.

-¡No quiero hacer enojar a la señorita Rukia!

-¿Señorita Rukia eh? – Dijo la pelinegra - ¡Vamos! Suenas como si fueras otro sirviente en la mansión Kuchiki… no puedes ser tan aburrido Hanatarou.

Al notar la advertencia de Rukia, y sentir como le apretaba ambas manos bajo las suyas. Hanatarou asintió muy rápidamente.

-¿Rukia san? ¡Le juró que es lo mejor que puedo decir Rukia san!

Rukia bufo para soltarle las manos – creo que esta mejor, bueno... – dijo cambiando el tema – dime por donde debo empezar Hanatarou, creo que tenemos mucho trabajo para desperdiciar el tiempo en platicas.

Con sus manos en la cadera, Rukia camino hasta hallar un mandil, algo sucio y roto pero aun así se lo colocó. Estaban en el deposito de limpieza y pues sí, el castigo que se gano Rukia fue limpiar por dos semanas enteras, todo el ala A de los dormitorios del Colegio de Karakura.

-Creo que este servirá – dijo después de atar el nudo y colocarse una pañoleta en su cabeza – con esto me logro cubrir del polvo-

Ante los maravillados ojos del chico de cabellos negros llamado Hanatarou, Rukia se veía muy bien, el mandil y la pañoleta vieja le quedaban muy bien a pesar de estar tan sucios y desgastados, se veía muy adorable toda llena de polvo.

-¡Rukia san! Esta usted muy linda… ¡Kawaii Rukia san!

Aplaudió Hanatarou, ganándose el trapo sucio que Rukia sostenía en su rostro.

-Vamos Hanatarou… el deber nos llama.

* * *

Un grupo conformado por tres jóvenes estudiantes caminaban a sus dormitorios platicando y riendo por el comentario de la chica de cabellos morados que iba en el centro.

Al parecer, la cabecilla del grupito.

Y si se apreciaba mucho más de cerca, se podía ver que portaban el inconfundible uniforme del equipo de animadoras del Colegio de Karakura.

-¡Esta fiesta será la mejor! – Dijo emocionada juntando sus manos la chica que iba en el centro del grupo - ¡No puedo esperar para usar mi exclusivo vestido que trajo mi padre de Francia! ¡Esta hecho solo a mí medida!…

Las chicas que le acompañaban, atinaron a mirarse entre sí algo fastidiadas.

_Petulante, sí esa era la palabra que se cruzaba en las cabezas – algo huecas – de ambas._

-Oye Senna – dijo la rubia alta que le acompañaba moviendo su hombro de forma brusca para llamar su atención. Claro que se ganó la mirada de odio de parte de la mencionada al atreverse a tocarla, _al parecer era tan frágil y delicada como la porcelana._

-¡Que te he dicho de tocarme! Además… ¿Quién te dio el derecho de llamarme solo Senna? Que yo sepa no somos tan amigas para tenerme tanta confianza.

La otra chica que le acompañaba, miro aterrada a la disgustada pelimorada, ya sabía lo delicada y tediosa que podría llegar a hacer.

_Nadie se atrevía a hacer enojar a Aizen Senna, nadie._

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo lamento Senna SAN! – dijo la otra reverenciándose mucho, al escuchar el "San", Senna, cerro los ojos complacida…. _"Ella era la reina y a las reinas se les respeta"._ – Pero, ¡mira! – dijo apuntando al final del pasillo, algo que Senna no había notado.

Al dirigir su elegante vista, la pelimorada sonrió incrédula, no se lo podía creer.

-¡Esa no es Kuchiki Rukia! – dijo la otra chica también incrédula. Miró a la "líder" del grupo y observo como Senna reía satisfecha.

-Al parecer la pequeña Kuchiki tiene el puesto que tanto merece… ¡De una simple y mugrosa sirvienta! – con su tono divertido, Senna hizo seña a sus dos acompañantes para que la siguiera.

_Se iba a divertir de lo lindo._

* * *

-Rukia san, lo hace muy bien – dijo Hanatarou sorprendido mirando su propio reflejo a través del ahora lustroso piso de madera. ¡Quien diría que esa vieja madera de roble podía brillar tanto! Ni siquiera él, que siempre le tocaba limpiar los pisos había logrado hacerlos brillar de esa forma – pero se está esforzando mucho Rukia san, creo que podemos descansar.

Dijo observando el rápido movimiento del trapo que utilizaba Rukia para limpiar el piso. La morena concentrada en su trabajo enjuagó el trapo en la cubeta llena de detergente.

-¿Qué dices Hanatarou? ¡Ya estas tan cansado! – dijo la enérgica Rukia ocupada en su labor de restregar el piso – aun nos falta los pasillos del piso de abajo, si nos detenemos ahora se nos acumulará el trabajo, además de que ya casi es la hora del primer receso, si no terminamos a tiempo, nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano…

Hanatarou contagiado del entusiasmo de la morena sonrío y asintió. - ¡Tiene razón Rukia san!

Y así, Hanataro imitó a Rukia restregando la otra parte del piso de madera que faltaba.

* * *

Un par de uwabaki (**) acaparó el campo de visión de la concentrada morena, luego… solo vio como a su alrededor se llenaba de ¿Tierra?

Sí, maldita sea… ¡era tierra!

-¿Qué carajo? – murmuró al momento de levantar su vista al sentir como su cabeza era golpeada también con tierra. Lo que vio le hizo rechinar los dientes de la ira, claro, ¿Quién más podía ser? _esa idiota._

-¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo? – Pregunto al ver como una pelimorada – muy idiota según ella – regaba de un pote de tierra (mucha tierra) alrededor y encima de ella.

Ensuciando así, todo el piso que hace unas horas le había costado tanto limpiar y restregar.

Sin moverse de su posición en el suelo, Rukia pudo ver como la pelimorada de ojos dorados hacia una falsa mueca lastimera, en el brillo de sus ojos se notaba la satisfacción y la maldad al hacer esto.

-¡Uuups! – Dijo divertida – creo que se me ha caído esto, ¿no cree Rukia san? ¡Oh no! – Exclamó sonriendo de una forma perversa - ¡Ahora tendrá más que limpiar Rukia san!

Las dos "rellenos" que le acompañaban a Senna empezaron a reír celebrándole la gracia que acababa de hacer. Haciéndole muecas exageradas de lastima a Rukia y riéndose de ella.

-¡Malditas idiotas! – grito la morena puesta de pies ahora. Hanataro preocupado llego a ella para calmarla, pero fue inútil, Rukia era muy fuerte - ¡Como te atreves a ensuciar lo que me costo limpiar! Ya verás idiota… está vez no hay nadie que te salve de mis puños…

-Cálmese Señorita Rukia – gritó Hanataro tratando de detenerla. Pero todo esfuerzo era inútil.

Al ver que Rukia no dudaba en hacerles daño al tercio de chicas ahora temerosas, las dos rellenos (apodo impuesto por Hiyori) se alejaron de Senna, dejándola sola contra la furiosa Rukia.

-Te advierto – dijo Senna ahora tratando de ser valiente – si me llegas a tocar, Kuchiki Rukia ¡Te arrepentirás!

-¡Pues yo no te tengo miedo! – le encaró la morena aun sujeta de Hanatarou - ¡Y por un demonio! Suéltame Hanatarou… ¡déjame golpear a esa idiota!

Al ver la pelimorada que la salvaje de Kuchiki estaba dispuesta a pegarle (ahora sin que nadie la defendiera) se atrevió a amenazarla con "alguien" que sabía que podía poner a Rukia en su lugar.

-¡Se lo diré a Ichigo! – le grito Senna, tratando de infundir temor en Rukia para que la dejará en paz – Si me llegas a golpear, Ichigo lo sabrá y no dudará en hacer que te castiguen por eso…

Hanatarou pudo sentir como el cuerpo entero de Rukia se tensaba ante la advertencia de la chica de cabellos morados que le apuntaba con el dedo cautelosa (y que parecía haber ganado la batalla verbal). La morena solo apretó los puños fuertemente.

-¡Me importa un cuerno lo que el estúpido de Ichigo diga! – dijo otra vez llena de rabia, y ahora era peor, Hanatarou pudo sentir como Rukia se soltaba del agarre, quizás el ultimo comentario añadió mucha mas rabia en la morena.

-¡Será mejor que corra! – Grito Hanatarou a la chica pelimorada – Ya no puedo detener más a Rukia san – dijo otra vez como advertencia y la chica de pelos morados pudo ver como poco a poco el amarre de la salvaje Kuchiki se aflojaba.

Y congelada por lo aterrada que estaba, sus piernas no respondieron ante la orden de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

La cara de Senna fue un aterrado poema, cerró los ojos ante el eminente golpe que recibiría. Pues vio como Rukia se soltaba del chico de cabellos negros y saltaba hacia ella.

-¡!

Y no sintió nada…

Senna abrió los ojos sorprendida. La pelinegra salvaje fue detenida por una figura grande y fuerte.

-¡Vaya vaya! – Dijo una voz algo despreocupada y con tono aburrido - ¿Qué tenemos aquí eh?

Senna, Hanatarou y la sorprendida Rukia suspendida en el aire (por una mano misteriosa) se quedaron mirando fijamente al dueño de aquella inconfundible voz.

-¡Veo que Kuchiki se ha metido en problemas… otra vez! – dijo fingiendo molestia el apuesto joven- ¿no tienes nada que decir Kuchiki?

-…

-¡Ashh! – Dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa a ambos lados - ¡Esta bien! Creo que usted señorita debe acompañarme… y ustedes, - dijo apuntando a los dos chicos sorprendidos que le miraban – regresen a sus actividades, el espectáculo aquí termino.

Hanatarou consiguió asentir, antes que Senna. Que le imitó al irse a su dormitorio.

Antes de irse, Senna paso al lado del hombre y dio una pequeña reverencia dando así un tono muy diferente en su ahora delicada voz – gracias por ayudarme Shiba sensei, si no llega usted antes, creo que Kuchiki san me hubiera echo mucho daño… domo arigato gozaimasu.

-Perra – murmuró una cabreada Rukia mirando ferozmente a la hora "cervatillo" de Senna. ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso! Siempre era lo mismo… era una maldita perra _¡La culpaban injustamente a ELLA! _

Shiba Kaien, zarandeó de forma brusca a Rukia (que aun seguía montaba en su espalda como saco de papas) alcanzando oír la maldición que esta le había dado a la chica de pelos morados.

-Déjalo Aizen – dijo concediendo a favor de la pelimorada, sabiendo de la mueca de odio que Rukia estaba dando a sus espaldas. La pelimorada solo sonrió amable y triunfante – pero la próxima vez quizás no este yo para detener a Kuchiki, a si que… mejor se más cuidadosa con tu boca y con las cosas que haces y no vayas provocando a las personas, o…. no vaya a ser que nadie este allí para salvarte de tu propia boca.

Desencajada Senna, observo el brillo en los ojos verdes marinos que le miraban de forma penetrante, sabiendo que su maestro sabía que ella había provocado e iniciado el pleito entre ella y la Kuchki. Senna parpadeo para luego hacer un puchero y apretar fuerte los labios.

_Maldita sea…._ – pensó a sus adentros la de pelos morados. A Shiba Sensei nunca había logrado engañar, ni usando ese tono tan dulce, apacible y amable que acostumbraba a adoptar en situaciones favorables para ella.

Tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo, para asentir y pedir permiso antes de salir del lugar.

Claro no sin antes escuchar como Rukia le lanzaba otra maldición y advertencia.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡La próxima vez no habrá nadie que te salve!

Y puuuff!...

Rukia solo sintió como parte de sus posaderas rebotaban contra el duro suelo.

-¡Itay! – chilló sobándose el área afectada… su trasero. - ¡Que golpe! ¡Kaien dono! Auchhh! Eso dolió.

El nombrado solo se cruzo de brazos algo divertido – No te quejes Kuchiki…. – dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pies, el cual agradeció Rukia pues aun seguía sobándose parte del adolorido trasero – al contrario debes de agradecer que fuera yo, quien te encontrara en pleno pleito con Aizen, que uno de esos tipos amargados – con una mueca de desdén señalo al pasillo vacío – ahora… creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar… ¿No crees Kuchiki?

Y Rukia trago grueso, pues ya sabía que lo que se avecinaba era un gran sermón.

* * *

_*****__**Gas metano:**__** éste gas es **__**muy peligroso ya que es fácilmente inflamable y explosivo. Eso explica el incendio del laboratorio, la mezcla de gases produjo el desafortunado accidente.**_

_*****__** Uwabaki: **__**es un tipo de **__**calzado **__**japonés **__**hecho para ser usado en ambientes interiores de **__**casas**__**,**__**escuelas**__**, algunas **__**empresas **__**y algunos edificios públicos, donde está prohibido el uso de **__**zapatos **__**que hayan pisado la **__**calle**__**.**_

REVIEWS


	2. Tu, mi peor pesadilla

**_~~**** Ele-chan***~~_**

_¡Hola! Oh muchas gracias por leer, y comentar espero que disfruten de esta lectura._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes, no le pertenecen a Ele-chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, ¡El gran Mangaka de Bleach!

**Género:** Romance- Drama - humor

**Pareja principal:** ICHIRUKI (Ichigo y Rukia)sí le favorece al fic, se irán añadiendo parejas ha medido que avanza la trama.

**Clasificado:**K+

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

**CAPITULO DOS:**

**TÚ, MI PEOR PESADILLA**

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

_Horrible polvo blanco… ¡Como te odio! _

Polvo blanco, polvo blanco, polvo blanco ¡Espera! ¡Ah! Y más polvo blanco…

La morena en realidad rodó los ojos al ser victima de este "polvo blanco". ¡Estaba harta! ¡No lo creía! ¿Cómo es que?... ¡Un Instituto del calibre del afamado Instituto de Karakura! Aun usaran esos viejos y detestables tableros con tiza… ¡Kami! Se estaba ahogando, ¿Es que acaso no era suficiente castigo el de la "masculina" sensei Soi Fong?

Ahora… le tocaba limpiar los borradores del tedioso tablero; aquel molesto polvo blanco que salía sin misericordia de los ya mencionados borradores. Ya la estaban ahogando. Reprimió un último tosido y levanto su vista suplicante.

— ¿Ya he terminado? — Rogó con una voz realmente temblorosa. Su interlocutor solo alzó un poco su vista y le miró fijo, para luego, decir un rotundo: "Sr. No" y dirigir su vista de nuevo a la interminable papelería.

Cosa que logro crispar los nervios de la morena. Un tic se asomó en su rostro.

— ¡Ah! – Grito ahogadamente - ¡Ya termine de limpiar todos los borradores! – exclamo enseñando los que en ese momento sostenían sus dos blanquecinas manos, para luego señalar la bonita pila de borradores que estaban a sus pies, claro…. Los cuales ELLA tuvo que ir a buscar personalmente salón por salón.

Pero al parecer a su "querido" receptor no le fue suficiente ver los ya, limpios borradores, ni tampoco pareció importarle el lindo aspecto de la señorita Kuchiki, la cual estaba llena de polvo blanco desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Casi podía jurar respirar polvo blanco en vez de aire…

—Pues – dijo aun incrustando la nariz en aquellos benditos papeles los cuales parecían los más interesantes del mundo — Todavía tienes pendientes los borradores del edificio A del instituto, solo haz terminado lo de esta ala, de ÉSTE edificio… si ya terminaste de limpiar los de esta ala, puedes ir por ellos Kuchiki, al otro edificio y… - alzo su cabeza revelando esos ojos verdes escondidos en aquellas gafas de lectura — ¡No tardes! ¡Ni intentes escapar porque puede ser peor para ti!…

¡AHHHH!

Se imaginaran el estupefacto rostro de la pequeña chica Kuchiki.

Sí, exacto todo un catastrófico poema.

La cual se dejo caer dramáticamente sobre sus rodillas murmurando cosas entre sus labios, lo más seguro que fueran maldiciones y malas palabras.

— ¡Oe! – Advirtió el moreno revelando su rostro marcado – ¡Cuida esa boca que tienes Kuchiki! Que por esa misma razón estás aquí…

— ¡Pero es que! ¡Kaien Dono! – Dijo levantándose como resorte - ¡No puedes castigarme de esa forma! Sabe muy bien que la que empezó el pleito fue la idiota de Senna...

Lo siguiente que sintió la Kuchiki, fue un lindo golpe fuerte en su cabeza. – ¡Ahhh! – se quejo de dolor sobándose la pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía de su cabeza. - ¡Itay! ¡Itay! ¡Itay! ¿Se puede saber porque fue eso?

El moreno rodó los ojos….

— ¿Realmente lo preguntas? — Dijo de forma despreocupada, dando por finalizado su ardua tarea de revisar los trabajos escrito de su grupo de alumnos — Tu vocabulario es muy vulgar… ¡Solo tienes 17 años de edad y hablas común vil camionero! Y aún así preguntas ¿Porque lo hago?

Rukia cerró su boca sombrada y su dejo de sobarse la cabeza — ¡Vayaaaaaaaaaa! — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros graciosamente —Ya parece a Nii-sama y sus reglas de etiqueta y modales de la casa Kuchiki! ¡JA! Nunca lo pensé de usted Kaien dono….

Una ceja levantada adorno el marcado rostro del profesor.

— ¿Que insinúas? ¿Qué soy tan aburrido como el plano de tu hermano? ¡JA! –Ahora dijo él puesto de pies y cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Intentando dar una imagen "cool" a su persona — No te confundas Kuchiki… sólo corrijo esa vulgar forma de expresarte, ya te pareces a Ganju y al grupito de amigos suyo, bueno – Dijo acomodando los papeles dentro de su carpeta – Ya puedes ir a tu salón de clases, haz perdido todo el turno de la mañana – El moreno de ojos verdes claro miro su reloj de pulsera — Y no quiero ser el responsable de que Miyako se moleste al no verte en su clase de matemáticas….

Advirtió con un tono gracioso a los oídos de la señorita de cabellos negros.

Rukia reprimió una risita entre sus dientes blancos, era increíble ver a su "estricto" maestro de historia antigua quedar tan vulnerable ante su esposa, sí la señora Miyako (su maestra de matemáticas) era la flamante esposa de Shiba – sensei, cabe mencionar que eran los únicos que podía considerar sus maestros preferidos.

_Sí, el matrimonio Shiba_

_Los únicos de todos sus maestros que NO parecían tener un tubo atorado en su…._

— ¡Hey! – dijo el moreno viendo a Rukia quedar distraída y sonriente. Y cuando tenía en sus ojos violetas plasmada esa mirada ya sabía que estaba pensado en "cosas" de más – Ya es hora de que te vayas, la campana sonará….

— Si, si, - dijo Rukia ahora viendo su aspecto. ¡Vaya que necesitaba una buena ducha! No estaría nada mal pasar antes por su dormitorio.

El moreno sonrió, observando como inútilmente – cabe mencionarlo – la niña de ojos violetas intentaba sacudirse el polvo de tiza. La pequeña Kuchiki, que de pequeña solo le quedaba la estatura porque ya era todo una señorita. Sí una señorita con malos modales – AUN – y un terrible vocabulario, pero aun así era ella su pequeña discípula, la cual quería demasiado y sabía que era un afecto reciproco, hasta de Miyako su amada esposa esa chica de pelos negros se había robado el corazón.

—Kaien dono – dijo Rukia al pie de la puerta con su mirada suplicante activada – Espero que ya no me ponga más disciplinas de esta forma… ya tengo bastante con Soi – Fong Sensei y su castigo – murmuró frunciendo el ceño - ¡Le juró que ya no diré malas palabras!

Kaien rodó los ojos divertido caminando hacia fuera – Esta bien, pero promete entonces empezar a corregir eso – Rukia sonrió asintiendo – Y además de que no quiero ver más que estés atacando a tus compañeros, en especial a Aizen Senna.

* * *

Cambio de hora.

—La suma del cociente es….

Y ahí estaba el salón 5 – A en plena clase de matemáticas, con Shiba Miyako san, aquella profesora de largos cabellos achocolatados y altura prodigiosa. Fina, delicada, hermosa, era imposible NO concentrarse en su dulce tono a la hora de explicarle ella a sus estudiantes en clase. La mayoría (entre ellos varones y algunas mujeres porque no decirlo) se quedaban embelesados viendo a la que portaba orgullosamente el titulo de: La sensei más bella del Internado de Karakura.

_Pero sabían que la profesora también era dueña de un carácter "único"… no por nada era la flamante esposa de Shiba Kaien_.

Por eso nadie se atrevía a hacerla enojar, era como decirlo: muy especial para hacerlo.

De pronto su armonioso tono quedo pausado en sus labios al ver la antigua puerta del salón abrirse de pronto.

Todos los estudiantes fijaron su mirada en la chica "pettite" parada en el umbral de la puerta, la misma que después de eso, dio una larga reverencia.

Disculpe – pronuncio con tono apacible – no quise interrumpir su clase Shiba sensei.

La profesora de ojos chocolates le miraba sorprendida,. Bueno era cierto… (lo oyó decir de varios profesores) que la estudiante Kuchiki estaba en detención. (Algo increíble de creer ya que, las palabras Kuchiki y detención no las imaginaba en una misma oración) _bueno no al menos que ésta no fuera la encargada de llevar a OTROS a detención._

Al ponerse erguida Rukia, no notó que aun traía el mandil y la pañoleta puestos. Y que tampoco había logrado sacudir bien todo el polvo blanco de sus extremidades y cabellos.

Sí no fuera por la ola de murmullos descarados y de las típicas risitas burlonas de fondo, no lo habría notado. Así que, ganándose otro lapso gratis (brindado por ella misma) de terrible humillación, se logro quitar como pudo sus lindos "artefactos de limpieza", los cuales al parecer le iban a acompañar largo tiempo.

"_¡Ah Kami! Era tan duro ser el objeto de criticas y burlas! Más cuando ella era Kuchiki Rukia, la estudiante modelo" _

Como sea. Miyako dio un asentamiento positivo y le indico que podía entrar, pero no sin antes preguntar: -Tengo entendido que, su castigo señorita Kuchiki fue alrededor de hora y media, durante el turno de la mañana… ¿Se puede saber porque demoró tanto?

La morena suspiro mentalmente, no iba a decirle: "_Su querido esposo me tuvo en retención haciéndole el bonito favor de limpiar todos los tediosos borradores"._ Así que, apretó sus labios para retener el seguro comentario de más. Porque ya sabía lo "especial" que era su sensei de matemáticas.

—Ah, eso… - dijo mordiendo sus labios — Me detuve antes por mi habitación.

La morena profesora alzó la ceja sorprendida — Y seguramente no fue allá a asearse….

Risas de fondo.

El comentario "gracioso" había logrado levantar otra ola de comentarios sarcásticos y de risas burlonas por parte de la mayoría de los chicos del salón.

Y dentro de ellos estaba Kurosaki Ichigo, sí, aquel maldito…

Maldijo por todo lo que acordaba maldecir en esos momentos a Kurosaki Ichigo, el causante de sus desgracias y sus humillaciones.

Rukia solo vio como Miyako – san hacia callar las burlas de todos con otras cinco paginas (como mínimo) de ecuaciones….

Hola: periodo humillante y Adiós: era de orden Kuchiki.

TIIIIRNN

La campana del pequeño "cofee break" sonó y dio chance a los estudiantes de: pararse, estirarse, ir al baño, tomar algo, o como en el caso de Rukia, quedarse en su puesto con la cabeza enterrada en la madera de su pupitre.

Tan enterrada como la cabeza de los avestruces.

—Oh vamos Rukia Chan – insistió una vez más Momo, su compañera de pelos chocolates y dulces ojos de la misma tonalidad. Al ver que, Rukia ni siquiera movía ningún musculo y ni se inmutaba; se rindió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hey... déjala Hinamori – advirtió otra conocida voz para Rukia, ésta seria Hiyori, no había duda; su tono rasposo y seco – llegando a la altanero – lo conocía demasiado bien – Seguramente tuvo que hacer muchas cosas en la hora de detención, ya sabes… cambiar de cabeza a cada gato de Soi fong sensei.

Una de las tres chicas Pettitte (la de cabellos negros) tuvo que reprimir la risita al escuchar aquel comentario, bueno… Hiyori NO se equivocaba del todo, el castigo por lo del laboratorio fue para su gusto, demasiado. (Aunque no tuvo nada que ver con los dichosos gatos) Fue igual de horrible y tedioso y ¡AH! Noticia, se repetiría mañana y mañana y mañana…

Emitió algo parecido a un quejido, lo más posible fuera un sollozo.

De solo recordar lo tedioso que sería restregar otro piso más tuvo ganas de llorar.

Y el hecho NO es que le molestará limpiar los pisos – aunque tampoco escogería tal oficio – lo haría de igual manera. También estaba el simpático Hanatarou, que era una agradable compañía, no era de esos tipos que se aprovechaban y te ponían hacer todo el oficio a ti sola….

_Al menos _

Lo que en verdad le "encabronaba" era el hecho de que ella INJUSTAMENTE recibiera tal castigo (dañando de paso su historial perfecto en conducta), de que su Nii-sama se enterará y pues… que la castigará de por vida quizás ¡Y que el idiota de pelos naranjas saliera bien librado de ésta! Arghhh eso deterioraba su hígado de una forma horrenda.

— ¿Ya nos contarás cuantas cabezas tuviste que cambiar? – dijo Hiyori cruzada de brazos. En verdad se estaba exasperando y ella no era nada buena para esperar - ¡Joder Kuchiki! Deja el misterio…

Hinarmori miró a Hiyori como regañándola, que le gritará a Rukia chan, no ayudaba en nada su deplorable mal estado.

Rukia poco a poco levanto su cabeza, dejando ver su demacrado rostro, y hebras de sus cabellos aun con ese color blanco… ¿Era polvo?

—No hubo ningún gato – declaró sacando ambas de sus dudas y dejando el desconcierto de paso– fue algo peor – declaró en tono tétrico – me ha tocado la mañana entera limpiar los pisos del Ala Este del edificio principal, seguramente mañana será el gimnasio y luego los baños, los camerinos de hombres, la cafetería y…

Al momento de decir su lista de lugares (para nada benditos de limpiar) hizo una mueca de horror. _¡Oh Kami su semana sería tan larga!_

El solo el hecho de imaginarlo….

Hinamori sollozó a la par de Rukia, era injusto que alguien como su amiga de cabellos negros y bonitos ojos violetas tuviera que hacer tanta cantidad de trabajos horribles y tediosos….

Hiyori solo frunció el ceño pensando que en verdad la jodida de Soi-Fong _tenía un tubo atorado por su cu…_

—Cuando – oyó decir Hiyori de parte de Rukia nuevamente, sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos – Cuando estaba restregando los pisos de abajo - Dijo Rukia callando por unos instantes, para luego dejar ver como en su rostro, su ceño se fruncía con fuerza – la imbécil de Senna apareció con sus dos rellenos y tuvimos una pequeña pelea…

Hinamori reprimo el "OH" en sus labios. Hiyori sí chasqueó los dientes cabreada.

— ¡Es que no se cansa de joder la tía esa! – Grito la rubia pettite – joder, solo déjame darle un buen par de puñetazos y…

—Eso intenté yo – Intervino Rukia dejando escapar aquel tono agrio y seco — Pero la muy idiota siempre se sale con las suyas…. Un profesor detuvo nuestro "pleito"

—Oh no me digas Rukia chan – exclamó tensa Momo. Cualquiera de sus estrictos profesores habría podido detener la pelea, quizás fue: Nanao sensei, Mayuri sensei, Soi Fong sensei o… Zaraki sensei...

Cualquiera de las anteriores respuesta era igual de malo para Rukia chan…

— ¿Quién fue? – dijo Hiyori.

—Shiba sensei… Kaien dono, detuvo nuestra pelea… - declaró derrotada.

AH ENTONCES ERA MALISMO PARA RUKIA.

Entonces después de que Rukia les contará todo el agobiante trabajo con los borradores y los diabólicos tableros de tiza, ambas suspiraron encogidas de hombros, Sip, de hecho nada peor de que te atrapará el mismísimo Shiba-Sensei en pleno acto.

* * *

El aire fresco que soplaba en pleno medio día, trataba que para el fuese relajante, bueno para quien ¿no? Después de largas horas de estudio e incesante tarea lo mínimo justo para ellos, era recibir aquella media hora de descanso denominada como: "Coffe break".

Pero lejos de relajarse y hasta cierto punto envidiar a los que, libremente se paseaban con bebidas en mano, (que al parecer le restregaban su infinita paz y tranquilidad) él, Kurosaki Ichigo fruncia el ceño profundamente.

No estaba para nada relajado.

Eso era seguro.

Razón: le era desconocida.

Desde que su "compañera" de pelos negro cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su salón de matemáticas no pudo evitar largar la carcajada del siglo al verla así, tan tontamente vestida con aquel mandil y la pañoleta, el polvo extra le daba el toque cómico que la endemoniada enana merecía.

Sí, se sentía orgulloso.

Al fin había podido desquitarse de la morena, aquella molesta y altanera chica de baja estatura (rayando a lo estatura mediocre para alguien de su edad) había pagado caro, los AÑOS de terrible burla y competencia que habían levantados ambos.

_Él, el capitán del equipo de Kendo, Ella, la capitana del equipo de gimnasia rítmica._

Y aunque a la vista de los demás podrían parecer "cercanos" ya que sus familias eran algo unidas o eran socias, o ambas… él no lo sabía bien, solo recordaba que desde pequeño aquella chica de pelos negros y ojos violetas se había convertido en su molestia personal.

Al final, el siempre quedaba mal parado…. ¡Claro si la muy idiota era muy buena fingiendo y engañando a las personas! Con su típica actitud de señorita perfecta y ganadora, princesa de la familia Kuchiki y excelente estudiante.

Pero ella no era eso, era la más insoportable, orgullosa, altanera, bocaza y con extraños gustos chiquilla de 17 años que había conocido jamás.

Amadora de los horribles seres peludos denominados conejos o como ella los bautizaba: Chappys… y de los mangas de tragedia y quien sabe cuanta porquería más.

Ya les había comentado que él la conocía desde pequeño… ¿No?

Sí porque desde pequeños, había empezado una guerra silenciosa entre ambos, sin tregua alguna, donde ella siempre salía airosa… ¿No era justo que ya le tocara a él ganar tan solo una primera vez?

OH KAMI… que bien sentía ganarle.

Al menos en eso, ya que en ocupar las plazas para los torneos siempre se las llevaba ella junto con las demás enanas molestas del equipo de gimnasia.

Rodó los ojos.

No entendía porque pensaba en eso, debería estar disfrutando de su merecida media hora de descanso y de su victoria…. sobre Rukia.

Pero entonces porque se sentía así… ¡No tan complacido!

OH KAMI! ¿Quién le entendía a él?

—Hey Ichigo – le llamo ya como por cuarta vez el chico de cabellos chocolates. Claro que Ichigo no se percató de eso, estaba tan ensimismado en sí mismo que…

—Idiota… ¿Nos estás escuchando? – ésta vez le reclamo Ishida, el chico de lentes y al parecer tuvo resultado. Ichigo volteo su mirada luciendo intimidante con ese ceño tan fruncido.

— ¿A quien le dices Idiota? Eh… tracitos – se burló el pelinaranja recordando aquel terrible pasatiempo que había escogido su "amigo" de gafas…. ¡Que absurdo!

El siguió con su paso lento, las manos dentro de su bolsillo y el aire revoloteando sus cabellos naranjas.

Dándole ese "toque" rebelde y misterioso al capitán de kendo. Digamos que su ceño fruncido le daba aquel aire distante y peligroso que cautivaba a sus admiradoras.

Sí, porque tenia muchas de ellas, de "fanes" que le seguían a cualquier evento deportivo que tuviese el club de kendo. Ellas estaban ahí solo para gritar incesantemente el nombre de su ídolo: Kurosaki-senpai.

— ¡Cómo sea Ichigo! — le grito el de cabellos chocolates, aquel llamado Keigo. Que estaba sollozando idioteces — ¡Nuestro preciso y pequeño ángel ha sido culpado injustamente!

_Ahí iba de nuevo…. _

_Otra ola de acusaciones se le venía encima._

_Y como siempre, él haría callar a Keigo con su soberbio puño._

* * *

Quizás quedaban 15 minutos para que finalizara el coffe break, así que Rukia, Hiyori y Momo aprovecharon para ir por unas bebidas y refrescarse antes de la siguiente y pesada clase.

Claro… Momo y Hiyori tuvieron que llevar a rastras a Rukia.

Luego de eso, se sentaron debajo de un frondoso árbol. Que daba una refrescante paz debido a sus florecientes hojas.

Lo ideal para el pésimo humor negro de Rukia.

—Hey Kuchiki – Le llamo Hiyori intentando disipar el aura de: "estoy muerta" del rededor de la pelinegra — ¿Sabes que se convocó una reunión con Zaraki y los clubes del internado? La pelirroja tetona tomó tu lugar en la reunión…

Oh. Eso llamó la atención de Rukia. Momo asintió incrustando en esos momentos sus helados ojos chocolates en la rubia.

— ¡Sabes que es de muy mal gusto ponerles sobrenombres a las personas… Hiyori chan! … además de que es vulgar y ofensivo…. Es Inoue – chan o solo Inoue san.

Ahí iba de nuevo. Hiyori rodó los ojos, ¿En verdad tenía que ser su compañera tan tediosa?

— ¡Ah Hinamori por Kami! – se quejo Hiyori cruzada de brazos y dejando ver su ya acostumbrado colmillo sobresaliente — Ya vas a empezar con tu cosas…

—Pero es la verdad – se defendió la de ojos chocolates — El hecho de que no te agrade Inoue san y en lo personal no se porque… No te da derecho de ponerles molestos motes a las personas.

La expresión congelada de Hiyori era digna de grabarla para tenerla guardada en los archivos de las mejores expresiones de: ¡WTF!

— ¡Feh! - escupió ácidamente Hiyori luego de salir de su "mini-shock" - Mira quien lo dice, la señorita "mote" que se la pasa diciéndole al enano de pelos blancos… "Shiro-Chan"

Touché.

1, 2, 3. Rukia tuvo que suspirar hondamente tres veces para no prestarle mucha atención a la tonta discusión que, casi siempre montaban sus dos amigas. Ambas del club de gimnasia rítmica, los cuales lo integraban también otra chicas de varios niveles en todo el instituto…

Y aunque, Hiyori y Momo se la pasaran discutiendo todo el tiempo, era muy buenas amigas de Rukia. Casi podía decirse que eran de sus dos mejores, ya que compartían muchas cosas en común – por difícil que pareciera creer – aparte de su minúscula estatura, tenían las mismas metas.

_El campeonato Nacional de Gimnasia era una, las Olimpiadas nacionales era para las tres su mayor meta. _

…_._

— ¡Ya basta! – Tuvo que gritarle a ambas para detener la mini – discusión que ya se estaba tornando caliente. Sí, usando su enérgico tono de "capitana"- dejen de discutir por cualquier tontería joder…

Y aunque Hiyori y Momo cerraron sus bocas, sus miradas aun se cruzaban y destellaban potentes rayos indicando lo furiosa que estaba las dos.

Rukia rodo los ojos. _¡Que infantil podían ser sus amigas!_

—No deberíamos de estar discutiendo – expresó ya mas calmada la de pelos negros - En cambio de eso, deberían de ayudarme a planear una buena venganza en contra el idiota de Ichigo… le haré pagar caro ésta humillación.

¡Clin! como por arte de magia, Hiyori y Momo cambiaron su enojado semblante a uno lleno de maldad y satisfacción.

_Sí, sí. Le darían su merecido al de pelos naranjas._

— ¡Ya sé! – Grito Hinamori Momo demasiado entusiasmada – deberíamos de encerrar a Kurosaki kun en un cuarto muy oscuro y hacerle muchas cosquillas en los pies, hasta que te pida disculpas Rukia chan.

¿Ah?

*gotas de sudor*

Hiyori bufó en desacuerdo a la ridícula forma de venganza de la de cabellos chocolates — Si quieres Rukia, una buena forma de vengarte del nenaza de Ichigo, solo debes de….

_¡Eeeto!_

— ¡Alto Hiyori! – dijo Rukia moviendo sus manos rápidamente – Que no implique secuestro, mutilaciones o cualquier método que me pueda llevar a la cárcel.

….

….

….

—A bueno… - cedió no muy convencida Hiyori creyendo que la mejor forma de venganza era una buena extorción.

—Debe de ser algo muy bueno – murmuró Rukia pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse del idiota de Ichigo, hacerlo pagar muy caro por la humillación y que le doliera bastante.

_Tenia que ser mejores que las "anteriores"_

_Joder._

* * *

Sin rumbo fijó a decir verdad, se encontraba el gracioso y extravagante grupo conformado por: Ichigo, Ishida. Keigo, Mizuiro el cual no hablaba porque estaba demasiado "ocupado" con su móvil y la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho lo que sus compañeros discutían y Sado. Sado el callado y musculoso chico de ascendencia mexicana que, si no estuviera respirando podría decirse que estaba muerto.

_De lo callado que era._

_Aja…_

También estuviera Renji el chico de cabellos rojos con ellos, sino fuera porque la atlética Tatsuki tuvo que ir a la reunión con Zaraki y el disidiera ir a acompañarla. _Sí, parecía la sombra de la pelinegra._

_Aunque AUN no lo admitiera._

—Ah – se quejó Keigo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Porque tengo que andar con estos tíos tan aburridos¡ ¡Habiendo tantas señoritas desprotegidas en búsqueda de un buen hombre que las proteja y las hiciera sentir seguras!… sí solo mi ángel o la linda de Inoue san me pidiera que las acompañara en su rato libre sería tan feliz.

Y ahí iba Asano Keigo, montado en otra nube de su enferma imaginación.

Y el resto de sus compañeros siguieron caminando sin importarle que el idiota de pelos chocolates quedara atrás.

— ¡Ah que malos!

Lo oyeron murmurar y siguieron el paso, era mejor estar lejos del insoportable Keigo.

—La reunión con Zaraki sensei debe ser muy interesante para que además de Inoue san, llamaran a Arisawa San y Abarai decidiera ir a acompañarlas…

Dijo el pelinegro siendo escuchado por los chicos.

—Feh – se burló el pelinaranja – oee Ishida... Esas reuniones son para la mayoría de los clubes de – por – ti –vos, no para los clubes rositas en el que éstas….

El club de tejer… ¡por Kami!

—Maldito Kurosaki... para tu información…

Pero todo el reproche del pelinegor quedó en sus labios al ver que el pelinranja era atrapado por dos delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—jkdjsadjksjdas — casi emitió el pelinaranja.

Ya que estaba cambiando de color debido al fuerte "abrazo"

— ¡Te tengo! — grito enérgica la chica opresora, ahora tapando con sus dos delicadas manos, los ojos del pelinaranja y permitiendo así que tomará su color habitual. —Ahora debes de adivinar…. ¿Quién soy?

Sí, tan infantil, enérgica, juguetona… NO podía equivocarse, la única con aquel excéntrico animo, no era nada más y nada menos que…

— ¿Senna? – dijo l pelinaranja tratando inútilmente de zafarse. Y claro… siguiendo el ridículo jueguito.

— ¡Yes! – dijo ella soltando a Ichigo, para mostrarle su sonrisa feliz y su animado rostro — Adivinaste, mereces un premio Ichigo…

Para cuando el pelinaranja volteo a ver, sus amigos ya no estaban… gracias a Kami.

Ah… Ichigo rasco su nuca algo apenado, aun no se acostumbraba del todo al excéntrico humor de la chica de ojos ambarinos frente a él.

* * *

TIIIIIIIIIIRN!

Sin mucho éxito en su "maléfico" plan de venganza contra el inútil pelinaranja, Rukia , Momo y Hiyori se adentraron al edificio (sin mucho ánimos) ya que la siguiente materia que les tocaba dar, era lenguaje….

Sí, a Unohana Sensei tampoco era recomendable hacerla esperar.

—¡Estoy casi segura que hubiera podido planear un plan (valga la redundancia) que hubiera hecho pagar a Kurosaki kun!.

*risas nerviosas*

Fuego, mucho fuego….

Hiyori y Rukia podían jurar ver las chispas saliendo de los decididos ojos chocolate de Momo.

—Deberías de no tomarlo tan enserio Momo chan… — Aconsejó Rukia encogida de hombros — ¿No crees Hiyori?

Dijo Rukia y volteó su mirada a la ¿ceñuda pelirubia? Estaba molesta….

— ¿Hiyori que sucede? – pregunto Rukia llegando a ella.

—Pues, deberías de verlo tu misma… a no vaya a ser que te mueras empalagada al ver la patética escenita.

Escupió la rubia cruzando los brazos.

_¿Qué podía ser tan malo? –_ se pregunto Rukia. Al llegar con Hiyori, seguida de Momo detuvo su paso.

_OH... OH…_

Sí, nada más y nada menos que sus dos personas menos favoritas en todo el instituto, parados los dos en plena entrada, dando un empalagoso espectáculo el cual ella NO quería ver.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TAMBIÉN SEA DE SU AGRADO._

_CAMBIO Y FUERA._

_SE DESPIDE: L-CHAN!_

_Y COMO SIEMPRE_

**REVIEW**


	3. EL CASTIGO, QUE SEA PARA AMBOS

_**~~**** Ele-chan***~~**_

_¡Hola! Oh muchas gracias por leer, y comentar espero que disfruten de esta lectura._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes, no le pertenecen a Ele-chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, ¡El gran Mangaka de Bleach!

**Género:** Romance- Drama - humor

**Pareja principal**: ICHIRUKI (Ichigo y Rukia) sí le favorece al fic, se irán añadiendo parejas ha medido que avanza la trama.

**Clasificado**: K+

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

**CAPITULO TRES:**

EL CASTIGO, QUE SEA PARA AMBOS.

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

_Sí había algo peor que estar castigada, era estar castigada junto a un ¡idiota!_

.• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ . • . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .• . _ .•. _ . • . _ .• . _ .•

**S**í, sus dos violáceos ojos no le engañaban. En aquel momento sus "joyas" – según elogios que siempre le repetía Momo – "apreciaban" un espectáculo tan azucarado que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

_El pelinaranja Ichigo y la chica de pelos morados juntitos parados en las puertas de entrada del Instituto._

Extrañamente, su cuerpo entero fue sometido a un repulsivo y agónico espasmo. (Uno que le vino de la nada) al parecer, los dioses querían que ella fuera testigo de la patética y cursi escena de "enamorados" que le brindaban los antes mencionados. Y aunque no estaban haciendo mucha cosa ahí parados los dos, solamente verlos "tontear" y sonreírse como imbéciles le dio ganas de…

-Rukia chan – le llamó Momo, ayudándole a salir de su espasmo – Será mejor que entremos a clases.

-Ha, sí – dijo Rukia quedadamente. Momo y Hiyori se dieron cuenta de su molesto tono.

Uno, dos.

Dos pasos fueron necesarios para alertar a la "parejita" de que no estaban solos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ichigo que, involuntariamente se separó de Senna. No es como si estuvieran haciendo algo, solo estaban ahí parados muy juntos. Demasiado juntos. Senna le platicaba de muchas cosas a la vez – sonrió – esa chica estaba llena de una sorprendente energía. Era muy divertida y por eso pasaba un buen rato conversando con ella. Pero al ver al trío que conformaban sus molestas compañeras acercárseles, tuvo un deseo de explicar el mal entendido. Un deseo que ni siquiera el mismo sabía de donde venía. _¿Por qué rayos debía explicarle algo a Rukia?_

Pero Ichigo se detuvo al sentir como Senna le tomaba su mano.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Ichi!

Y Senna le sonrío coquetamente.

Gesto que captaron sus compañeras. La primera en hacer mención al hecho fue Hiyori.

-¡Ahhh! Que tiernos – dijo la rubia claramente cargada de ironía. Senna captó la indirecta y le encaró.

-Ah… es Sakuragi san, ¿Realmente piensa eso Sakuragi san? Ha, muchas gracias - Respondió con su tono tan dulce y apacible - ¿Verdad que nos vemos muy bien juntos? Ichigo es un chico muy dulce y lindo…

-Tsk – escupió Rukia cruzada de brazos – Hiyori será mejor seguir, no vaya a ser que nos disciplinen por perder nuestro tiempo…

-Claro – la voz del pelinaranja resonó en los oídos de la morena – Como ya eres experta en eso.

….

Obviamente, Ichigo nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar a la morena. Y ella tampoco desperdiciaba la oportunidad de ganar una batalla verbal contra el molesto y descerebrado pelinaranja.

-¡Claro que ya soy experta! – Escupió Rukia secamente - ¡Si por culpa de un idiota me han castigado!

1, 2, 3, 4,5…. 10 Y AHÍ QUEDÓ TODA LA PASCIENCIA DE RUKIA. Desde que la castigaron injustamente no había podido reclamarle al "descerebrado" de su compañero por la absurda idiotez de engañarla para incendiar todo un laboratorio entero. ¿Es que ella sola tenía que pagar las consecuencias? ¡Claro que no! Ese idiota…. – pensó Rukia amargamente. La rabia se le acumuló al verlo tan frescamente con Senna en la entrada. ¡No sabía lo que a ella le esperaba! El fin de semana debía enfrentar a... a… ¡Rayos! El solo hecho de pensarlo ahora le carcomía en cerebro.

_Nada era peor que su honorable hermano mayor. __**"Nii – sama" **_

_**Ha, espera sí, si hay algo peor. Ver a su querido Aniki molesto.**_

_**¡Oh por todos los cielos!**_

_Ella debía o sea DEBÍA hacer pagar al de pelos de zanahoria por haber sido el causante de su castigo. O sí, claro que lo haría. Lo haría pagar de una forma u otra. Eso no se quedaría así._

-Tsk – rebatió Ichigo cruzándose de brazos – ¡Eso no hubiera pasado si una pequeña idiota no fuera tan tonta para creer que dos gases tan potentes pueden juntarse!

-¡Pero ha sido tu culpa en engañarme!

Oh, Ho.

Ahí iban de nuevo ese par. A hacer lo que más disfrutaban; al parecer. A enfrascarse en otras de sus tantas batallas verbales las cuales rayaban de absurdas. Momo y Hiyori solo se encogieron de hombros suspirando. Sí, esa pelea podía durar ¡horas! Así que no les quedo de otra que ser simples espectadoras del bonito intercambio de insultos y golpes – por parte de Rukia – que se daba esos dos.

A la que no le hacía mucha gracia el alboroto, al parecer era a Senna. Estaba ahí frunciendo el ceño y su pequeña boca apretada en una mueca de disgusto. ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Estaba realmente harta. Siempre llegaba la Kuchiki y "pfffff" adiós a toda la atención de Ichigo. ¿Hasta cuando tenía que soportar eso? Acaso era la Kuchiki más importante para Ichigo que hacía que le robara toda su atención.

No es que ella tuviera derecho de reclamar algo. (Aun no los tenía) no es que Ichigo y ella anduvieran de enamorados o algo por el estilo, pero eso realmente le enfurecía. Por eso… por eso siempre se dedicaba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la enana de pelos negros.

Ya no soportaba más. Incluso si tenía que perder su "apariencia de niña buena" ante Ichigo lo haría, pero debía de gritarle unos cuantos insultos a la Kuchiki y ponerla en su lugar.

¿Quién se creía que era para quitarle la atención de Ichigo?

O sea, a ella. A Aizen Senna.

Pero antes de que la de pelos morados abriera su boca. Una figura apareció dejando a Hiyori, Momo y Senna alertadas. La cosa no pintaba bien y el par de peleoneros no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Siempre serás un inútil y tonto!

-Cállate pequeña idiota.

Aja, aun seguían muy enfrascados en su guerra personal de insultos para darse cuenta de algo. Las tres chicas antes mencionadas dieron un paso atrás distanciándose de esos dos.

-Oye… Rukia chan – intento avisar Momo pero fue totalmente inútil. Quizás Kuchiki la hubiera escuchado si no hubiera susurrado su nombre entre dientes.

-¡Serás descerebrado!

-¡Y tu una enana molesta y torpe!

-¿Qué dijiste idiota? Atrévete a repetirlo…

…

-¡Ara! – cantarruneó una vocecita molesta. Para asombro del par que gritaba insultos estaban ahora solos. Frente a ellos el director del instituto y Yoruichi san, la Supervisora general del Instituto, la morena que siempre acompañaba al director.

-¡Ho! Pero mira que tenemos aquí Kisuke, a un par de revoltosos y gritones alumnos que están fuera de su aula en horas de clases. – dijo siempre perspicaz la morena mientras se paraba enfrente del aterrado par y que ahora estaban sorprendentemente mudos.

-Ha, Yoruichi san esto… - empezó a tratar de explicar Ichigo. Sabiendo que no le valía nada reprochar.

Y Rukia muy muda solo atinaba ver al malicioso Urahara surcando una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Oh no! Otra vez no, no podían castigarla dos veces en el mismo día. ¡Rayos! su suerte apestaba ¿Por qué ese descerebrado de Ichigo le traía tan mala suerte?

-Se puede saber ¿Que hacen fuera de su aula?, Kurosaki san, Kuchiki san… el receso termino hace minutos y ustedes están aun en la entrada – dijo el rubio director mientras miraba su ahora reloj de pulsera. Muy conveniente. – O no me digan que – dijo dando una maliciosa mirada al par y luego a Yoruichi. La que al parecer le entendió el jocoso tono, porque le devolvía la mirada con cierta picardía – están dando muestra de su amor juvenil en horas de clases.

¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-¡Nada de amor juvenil ni que nada! – ahora respondió Rukia roja hasta las orejas. Roja de la rabia y no de sonrojo…. ¿Qué rayos les hacia pensar a Urahara y a Yoruichi san que ella y el idiota?... TONTERÍAS. – Yo solo estoy aquí porque Momo y Hiyori…. ¿ah? Donde están – susurró Rukia al ver que ninguna de las dos y tampoco Senna estaban junto con ellos. Maldita sea, todo daba a entender que la insinuación de Urahara podía ser verdad.

-Oh – emitió Urahara el rubio de aspecto vago. – Pero si yo no veo a Hinamori san ni a Sakuragi san aquí… - dijo a la vez que hacia un ademán de estar buscando a las chicas mencionadas con la mirada y una mano en la frente. Una pose bastante ridícula y burlona- Eh Rukia san es malo decir mentiras – dijo apuntando a Rukia con su abanico y después se irguió – y como veo que, están creando un alboroto con su desbordante muestra de afecto creo que ambos estarán disciplinados.

-Urahara san no es lo que parece realmente – trato de defenderse Ichigo – si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a la molestia de medio metro aquí presente.

-Como dices maldito idiota… - masculló molesta la de pelos negros – ¡Eso no es cierto Urahara san! Si quieres disciplinar a alguien aquí que sea al imbécil que esta parado al lado mío…. ¡No pueden castigarme dos veces en el mismo día!

-¡Como dices idiota!

Oh, otra vez. Otra vez esos chicos se envolvían en sus eternas batallas verbales y olvidan al resto del mundo que los rodeaban. Oh si señores, ¡que lindo era el amor juvenil! – pensaba divertido el rubio – aunque, esos chicos demostraban como se querían a base de insultos y golpes. Pero a leguas se veía que se querían mucho... ¡Pero que raro el amor en estos días!

-Oigan ustedes dos – intervino la morena dando dos palmadas sonoras y sacando al par de su burbuja peleonera. Lo tuvo que hacer ella porque Urahara se veía muy entretenido viéndolos discutir. A ver que rayos estaría pensando.

_Nada bueno seguro._

-¡Pueden dejar de discutir!… - dijo la morena – ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Están ambos disciplinados y eso será al final del periodo escolar de hoy. Como castigo deberán de limpiar las aulas A. B y C del corredor 1. Y tu Kuchiki, recuerdas que tienes trabajo asignado para hoy, irás con Hanataro para que termines de cumplir con la disciplina del día de hoy.

-Pero – se empezaba a quejar la de pelos negros… - eso no es justo.

-Tampoco es justo estar gritando insultos e improperios en plena entrada del recinto estudiantil, pero ustedes al parecer no se fijaron en eso.

-Yoruichi san no puedes…

-Nada de peros Ichigo, deben cumplir con su castigo.

La pequeña morena apretaba furiosamente sus manos hechas ahora puños. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¡Estaba de nuevo castigada! Y todo por culpa del tarado de Kurosaki. Sí, había otra cosa anexada en su lista que ese idiota debía de pagarle a ella.

Y porque ella se llamaba KUCHIKI RUKIA, ese idiota iba a pagarlas.

Oh, sí.

**ooooOOOoOOOoooo**

A eso de las 3:00 de la tarde los estudiantes del instituto de Karakura podían abandonar las aulas de clases y dirigirse a sus habitaciones, ir a la biblioteca, al salón de cómputo, la cafetería o ir por los jardines debido a que a esa hora llegaba el receso de la tarde. Cumplidas las dos horas de descanso, entonces ellos volvían a las clases ya por última vez al día siendo ya las clases de la última jornada.

Por eso, en los jardines se podía observar la lenta caminata de una pelichocolate que iba muy cabizbaja y a un peliblanco molesto haciéndole compañía.

-Oh…- y suspiró ya por enésima vez la de grandes ojos café. Si, su peliblanco amigo ya tenía contadas las cantidades de suspiros desganados que daba Momo. Cosa que le hartó.

-Oye mojacamas se puede saber ¿que ocurre contigo? Además, de que llegaste tarde a clases… por cierto. – emitió el, guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados.

-Es que – empezó a decir la morena – Es Rukia chan, una vez más la han castigado injustamente por culpa de Kurosaki kun… si seguimos así no podremos practicar con el grupo de gimnasia, además de que es injusto que siempre castiguen a Rukia chan por culpa de Kurosaki kun.

-Ha – solo emitió el, pensado en lo verdaderamente imbécil que era su compañero de ridículos pelos naranja. Si el no se equivocaba podía ver cierto "interés" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) de parte de Kurosaki por la Kuchiki. O eso pensaba él, si el muy idiota de Kurosaki quería llamar la atención de la pelos negros entonces lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente mal.

_Como sea._

Hinamori suspiró y levanto su rostro. De nada le valía lamentarse tanto por Kuchiki, ella debía de encontrar una forma para ayudarle, explicarle a director Urahara que Rukia chan era inocente de todo lo que se le culpará. ¿Pero como? ¿Qué podía hacer ella?... o rayos, era muy difícil.

-Deja de pensar tanto mojacamas – le dijo el peliblanco deteniendo el paso y de paso a ella. – Lo mejor será que le aconsejes a Kuchiki evitar estar cerca de Kurosaki si es que no quiere más problemas.

Oh, pensó Momo, esa era una buena idea. Muy fácil, todo lo que tenía que hacer Rukia chan era mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Kurosaki kun, al menos así evitaría estar en tantos problemas. Entonces sonrió, Shiro chan (como ella le decía cariñosamente) era realmente muy bueno, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, siempre le ayudaba y por extraño que fuera, siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, si estaba pensando de más o si estaba algo preocupándole.

_La verdad era muy buen amigo. _

_Siempre cuidaba de ella, __**siempre cuidó de ella.**_

_El era mu noble. Aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo._

-Gracias Shiro chan – y sonrío Momo dejando ver como una linda y radiante sonrisa en ella. Una que la hacía ver particularmente hermosa y feliz. Cosa que pensó Hitsugaya al verla. Ella era muy linda.

_Espera… ¿linda? ¡¿De donde vino eso!?_

-¡¿Qué…?! – respondió él, dando un paso atrás. Por tener tan fijos los orbes de Hinamori en él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese ultimo pensamiento, ¿Desde cuando el pensaba que esa torpe mojacamas podía ser linda? Algo estaba mal con él. Debía ser el calor o el fresco extraño que pegaba en los jardines.

_Si, debía ser eso. _

_Ella nunca sería… "linda"._

-Como sea – dijo el emprendiendo el paso y sacudiendo su cabeza disimuladamente para alejar todo tedioso pensamiento. Seguido de Momo que, sonreía a la vez que trataba de seguirle el paso. Iban a la biblioteca.

**oooOOOooo**

En las habitaciones del ala sur del instituto, o más exactamente en las habitaciones de las señoritas. Una pelimorada estaba sentada en su cama grande y espaciosa nada satisfecha.

Fruncía el ceño y su boca. Ya desde hace un buen rato. Aun sus "amigas" querían acompañarle pero sabían que en ese estado era mejor y lo más recomendable dejar a la orbe dorado sola.

Porque cuando se enojaba, se enojaba.

Y su furia tenía nombre y apellido…. "Kuchiki Rukia".

O sí, esa pequeña renacuaja de pelos negros. ¡No la soportaba! Por culpa de ella, sus planes se habían arruinado – una vez más – ella había decidido pasar esa tarde junto su amado chico de cabellos naranjas y quien sabe al fin darían ese gran PASO. Que cada vez se alejaba por culpa de la Kuchiki. Siempre ella era la autora de sus desgracias. Ella siempre llegaba y se robaba toda la atención de Ichigo.

_¡¿Hasta cuando tendría que soportar tal cosa?!_

Ichigo la había llamado para cancelar sus planes de la tarde porque tenía que cumplir con un castigo puesto por Urahara. Y lo peor y cabe mencionar que le llego hasta el hígado, era el hecho de que ese castigo sería junto a la Kuchiki por pillarlos Urahara en plena entrada dándose gritos e insultos.

La barata excusa de la pelinegra para** robarle** a su Ichigo.

Aun recordaba como tuvo que irse a hurtadillas para que Urahara tampoco la sorprendiera a ella en el alboroto – pensándolo bien y lamentándose – ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió quedarse ahí? Al menos así esa tonta de Kuchiki no tendría excusas para quedarse a solas con Ichigo.

¡Argghhh!

No era justo… ¿Por qué siempre esa renacuaja hacía lo mismo? Estaba segura que detrás de esos gritos e insultos que le daba a su Ichigo, esa Kuchiki ocultaba algo más… seguramente. – Oh sí – seguramente la Kuchiki tenía sentimientos por Ichigo.

_¿Cómo no lo había imaginado antes?_

Por eso siempre intervenía en su "relación" con Ichigo. Porque ya no creería el hecho de que siempre se daban gritos e insultos por amor al arte, seguramente esa tonta no era capaz de demostrar lo que sentía por Ichigo y se escudaba detrás de esa tonta fachada de odiar a Ichigo solamente para atraerlo a ella.

¡Que mojigata resultó ser la Kuchiki!

Acaso pensaba ella ¿robarse a su Ichigo?

¡Ja!, para nada que ella iba a permitir tal cosa, Ichigo era de ella y ella de él. (Aunque oficialmente no fuesen novios) ella estaba segura de que Ichigo tenía sentimientos por ella.

Así que la mojigata Kuchiki podía irse olvidando de ese tonto plancito de que querer enamorar a Ichigo como la troglodita que era… ella nunca le daría la oportunidad de quitarle lo que le pertenecía.

Así que, Aizen Senna estaba en pie de guerra.

Que se preparará la pequeña renacuaja por que está guerra apenas empezaba.

_Oh sí señores._

**ooooOOOoooo**

En el salón de prácticas que utilizaba el equipo de kendo podía oírse claramente el crujir de varios huesos, el grito y a veces el llanto de los integrantes del mismo y cuando su querido sensei y entrenador estaba de "buenas" las suplicas de los pobres chicos pidiendo a "Mami".

Oh si señores, Zaraki se daba el gran gusto con ellos.

"Con la bolas de señoritas" – según él – que tenia integrado el equipo de Kendo.

Y ese día, era día de prácticas. Y Zaraki estaba más inmutado que nunca.

Detrás de las puertas podía observarse una pequeña figura entusiasmada captando todo lo que sucedía con esas bolas de nenitas... ¡Oh que débiles eran! No era posible que estuvieran tan agostados con solo trotar unas 217831623717321 millas… ¡Oh Kami! Que patéticos…

-Si tan solo hubiera Kendo femenino… les demostraría los débiles que son – murmuró detrás de las puertas.

Y así largaba una silenciosa carcajada al ver a los debiluchos que conformaban en ese momento la patética práctica del equipo de Kendo.

-¡Que patéticas que son bolas de señoritas! – grito el sensei con su diabólica energía. El grito resonó tan fuerte que más de cuatro temblaron y salieron huyendo - ¡Eso es todo lo que pueden dar! Ah que patéticas….

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede con Kenpachi-Sensei hoy?! Desde que regreso de la reunión está más animado que de costumbre – Le susurró uno del equipo de Kendo a su débil compañero que trataba de correr y no caer desmayado en el suelo.

_Por que era mejor correr y no desmayarse a enfrentar la furia de Kenpachi._

A falta del aire ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo y los demás que le seguían también tropezaron y cayeron.

-Ustedes bolas de nenitas patéticas – dijo el sensei con su espada vieja puesta en el hombro a la vez que se acercaba a ellos con su temida y sádica sonrisa.

-¡Oh déjalos Ken-chan! - resonó la voz – salvadora en esos momentos – de la pequeña pelirrosa hija adoptiva de Zaraki. Que ha decir verdad era tan temida con su padre – no vez lo debiluchos que son… mejor llama al calvito y a el plumitas para entretenernos un ratooooo!

En la esquina del salón podía verse a un pelado chico y a otro con aspecto más femenino que al oír a la pequeña e inquieta pelirrosa levantaron su rostro, ambos estaban enfrascados en una pequeña pelea de prácticas pero podía verse que daban el 100% de todas sus fuerzas.

Madarame y Yumishika ambos de ultimo grado.

-Yachiru… - murmuró molesto el pelado. Esa pequeña niña sabía como sacarlo de quicio.

-Déjala Ikaku… será mejor que te concentres – dijo el otro chico con su increíble y fina soltura con la espada. Que al mismo tiempo imponía más fuerza. La verdad es que ambos eran buenos.

-Al menos ese par no parecen tan debiluchos – susurró la voz detrás de las puertas – pero tampoco son mejores que yo... ¡Yosh! Si pudiera enfrentarlos… les demostraría lo buena que soy.

La pelirubia estaba tan animada haciendo poses de peleas que no se dio cuenta de dos figuras detrás de ella, que estaban observándola. El más alto y rubio de los dos sonrío tenebrosamente.

_Esa pequeño mono si que era entrometida._

_Y tan torpe…._

_-_¡Yare Yare! – dijo el rubio a la vez que tomaba del ridículo abrigo rojo que acostumbraba a traer la rubia. – ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí!

Tan liviana era que, sin muchas dificultades el rubio tomó a la chica del abrigo y la levanto en alto, permitiendo así que todos los del kendo se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Claro que al levantarla en alto hacía que ella se ahogara y perdiera su precioso aire.

_Todo esto a propósito_

_Solo para molestarla… ¡Oh sí!_

-I..dio..ta - masculló difícilmente la chica petit rubia intentando inútilmente zafarse.

-Oye – dijo el pelinaranja acompañante al divertido rubio que hacia malabares con la chica rubia –Hirako suelta a ese mono rabioso… ¡No vaya a ser que te muerda y te de rabia!

Otra vez, largaron la risa.

_¡Que imbéciles! Esos idiotas estaban ¿burlándose de ella?_

-¡Hey! – dijo al fin el sensei acercándose a Hirako y a Ichigo que recién se incorporaban a la practica de Kendo - ¡Que es ese alboroto de ahí! ¿Eh? Y porque llegan tarde bolas de tontos… Tsk – dijo cruzándose de brazos – ya me estaba aburriendo de tener que soportar a esos escuálidos y debiluchos…

-Hiko chan – dijo la pequeña Yachiru – ¡Ichi chan!

Hirako camino divertido aun tomando al "mono" por el abrigo y la aventó nada delicado a los pies de Zaraki

-No me hubiera atrasado si un pequeño mono rastrero con complejos de rata se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino.

-¿Ah? – y hasta ahí fue que Zaraki se dio cuenta de la compañía de la pequeña rubia - ¡Pero que es esto! ¿Otro nuevo aspirante? ¿No vez lo que escuálido y pálido que esta este chico? Tskkkk seguramente no aguantaría ni un solo round de práctica.

Al oír Hirako que confundía a Hiyori con un chico no pudo evitar largar la risa y contagiar a los demás con su burlona sonrisa… ¡Ahh! Que divertido, la verdad es que en realidad la rubia parecía un chiquillo de primaria.

Ichigo tras reírse le dijo a Zaraki que el mono espía no era más que Sarugaki Hiyori una de las chicas del equipo de gimnasia rítmica. Sí, la competencia del club de kendo.

-Nah… bakka Hiyori – dijo el rubio - ¿Qué haces acá? No sabes que está prohibido el espionaje dentro del mismo Instituto… ¡Ahhh! Seguramente te han enviado a ver lo fabuloso que es el equipo de kendo…

Al fin que Hiyori pudo soltarse, le dio una sonora patada en el rostro al alto pelirrubio tumbándolo en el piso. Claro que el acto sorprendió a todos e inclusivamente a Zaraki que no hacia más que ver divertido al que consideraba tres de sus chicos más fuerte en el equipo siendo masacrado por el chiquillo rubio.

_Ese chiquillo realmente tenía mucha fuerza para derribarlo de un solo golpe._

-¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mí! Calvo estúpido…

Gritoneaba la chiquilla rubia. Claro que en ese momento estaba hecha una fiera. Con increíble rapidez se le abalanzó a Shinji solo para golpearlo con su chancleta.

Dejando a ese par atrás. Ichigo se acercó a Zaraki sensei para explicarle que ese día no iba a poder ser parte de la practica de kendo ya que debía cumplir un tedioso castigo con una tediosa y enana compañera.

-Ja – rió la pelirosa – mira Ken-chan le están dando una buena paliza a Hiko chan!

-Si… - respondió con su cruela y sínica sonrisa Kenpachi - ¡Quien diría que ese chiquillo rubio era una chiquilla… ah parece fuerte, solo que es muy escandalosa!…

-Eeto – dijo Ichigo viendo a Zaraki y Yachiru disfrutar de la golpiza que le daba Hiyori a Shinj. Zaraki al ver a Ichigo alzó su vieja espada de "madera" en alto y lo apuntó.

-¡¿Qué mierdas pretendes estúpido Ichigo!? – Dijo Zaraki entrecerrando sus ojos al ver la vestimenta del pelinaranja – Que rayos haces aun con el patético uniforme puesto… ya deberías estar listo para nuestra practica personal… hoy he tenido que soportar a muchas nenitas patéticas y lloronas… y quiero desestresarme un rato…

Ichigo apretó los dientes en una mueca de horror. Ese sanguinario de Kenpachi ¡Ni loco le serviría para desestresar a nadie! Con lo cruel que era, estuviera muy loco aquel que osará enfrentarlo.

-¡Ha Ichi-Kun! – gritoneo Yachiru recargada aun en el hombro de Kenpachi. – Ken – chan está muy animado hoy… ¡Vamos Ichi-kun vamos Ichi-kun!

"Ese par" – pensó amargamente Ichigo con un tic en el ojo. Eran tal para cual ¿Cómo rayos les encontraban diversión a andar persiguiendo gente solo para luchar?

_Ellos necesitaban ayuda, **urgente.**_

_Como sea._

-Eeeto Kenpachi sensei no estoy aquí para luchar – trató de explicar Ichigo sin permitirse tartamudear. Si lo hacía frente a Kenpachi, estaba muerto – hoy no me uniré a la practica Kenpachi sensei tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Y lo soltó. Viendo la mirada seria de Zaraki sobre él.

-¿Ehhhh? – soltó el grandote profesor de cabellos puntones. No creyendo lo que el pelinaranja capitán decía -¡Que cojones andas diciendo Kurosaki! ¿Qué es más importante que entrenar hoy? Sabes muy bien que no me gustas esos juegos estúpidos…

-No es ningún juego Zaraki Sensei – se atrevió a contestar Ichigo. Luego rodó los ojos y le explicó que debía cumplir un jodido castigo de disciplina puesto por Urahara san. Claro que Zaraki soltó una cantidad inimaginable de "elogios" a Urahara por andar castigando al capitán de su equipo.

-…..-

**ooooOOOoooo**

Luego de que Ichigo pudiera soltarse de Zaraki – claro saltándose el detalle de que lo persiguió con espada en mano y una terrorífica Yachiru dándole ánimos a Zaraki de "divertirse" - llegó a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Renji.

-¡Ah Ichigo! – le dijo el perlirrojo.

Ichigo camino hasta su cama impidiendo a Renji poder tirarle los brazos encima. No estaba para sus juegos hoy.

-Que quieres piña… hoy estoy hecho una mier….

-Hey – le dijo el pelirrojo alzando graciosamente las manos – nada de malas palabras en el dormitorio… ¿Lo recuerdas?

La mirada de Ichigo pasó de su acostumbrada tonalidad miel a uno más oscuro. Si Renji le jodía la vida.

-Jodete Renji… hoy no estoy para juegos – contesto tumbado boca abajo.

-Ah Kurosaki ¿Qué sucede? eeehhh Kenpachi otra vez te ha correteado por los pasillos….

-Nada de eso…

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber cual es la jodida causa de tu mal humor?

Ichigo gruño antes de levantar su cara de la almohada encarar los oscuros ojos del pelirrojo Renji.

Sí, su mal humor tenía nombre y apellido…

Y le jodía la vida.

Había quedado mal ante dos compromisos serios. Primero era Kenpachi….

Seguramente Kenpachi iba a desquitarse cuando lo viera nuevamente, mejor era que empezará a practicar para el maratón que tenía que dar, para huir de las garras de Kenpachi y su espada vieja… _que a veces el juraba que tenía filo._

El otro compromiso era Senna.

¡Oh rayos! Como le había dolido cancelar a Senna. Ella era tan simpática, seguro se iba a perder una buena tarde en compañía de alguien tan agradable como era la chica de cabellos morados.

A cambio de eso…

Tenía que pasar la tarde entera con la enana de Rukia.

Si, su más grande dolor de trasero.

….

**ooooOOOoooo**

_¡Bien! He aquí el tercer capitulo. Solo espero que sea de su total agrado. Agradecería tanto que dejaron sus preciosos y valiosos comentarios._

_Sin más._

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
